Pourquoi nous?
by Lolitaro
Summary: Lydecker apprend a max et alec quelque chose qui peut changer leur vie pourrait être une fic MA. CHAPITRE 18: TOUT EST RÉGLÉ? & UN ÉPILOGUE en ligne. TERMINÉE
1. La révélation

Décharge: Je ne possède pas l'histoire générale de Dark Angel. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété (j'adorerais posséder Alec, mais hélas c'est impossible.) L'histoire de cette fic est totalement de moi. 

Je tiens à remercier ma beta-reader ellemsa (désolé, il y a probablement une faute d'orthographe)

Pourquoi-nous ?

Chapitre 1 - La révélation

Alec gisait inconscient sur un sol de ciment. Il reprit tranquillement conscience. Lorsqu'il eut enfin recouvert tous ses esprits, il constata qu'il était enfermé entre 4 murs de béton. En face de lui, il y avait une porte. La petite pièce était vide. Alec tenta de se lever, mais il n'y parvint pas, car il avait mal partout et avait du mal a se rappeler pourquoi. Il parvint soudain à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

****

*****FLASH BACK*********

Max et lui étaient dans une base militaire appartenant à Lydecker. Ils s'y étaient infiltrés pour récupérer des disquettes contenant toutes les bases de données concernant Manticore. Le colonel avait récupéré ces disquettes dans la mallette de Renfro. Il voulait les utiliser pour créer un nouveau Manticore. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils voulaient les récupérer. En aucun cas, ils ne voulaient que d'autres enfants soient torturés de la même manière qu'eux l'avaient été.

Les deux X5 avaient pénétré les lieux, sans problème. Ils avaient déjoué la sécurité. Ils savaient exactement où étaient les disquettes qui contenaient tout ce qui les concernait. Elles étaient dans une salle informatique au fond du couloir lugubre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Alec capta soudain un mouvement dans l'embrasure d'une porte, tout près de la pièce où se trouvait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il fit des signes à Max, lui indiquant qu'il croyait avoir vu quelque chose. Ils avaient tous deux appris ce langage des signes, pendant leur enfance a Manticore. Bien entendu, c'était avant que Max ne s'évade en 2009.

Ils se placèrent tous deux de chaque côté de la porte, puis Max fit signe à Alec qu'elle passerait la première. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle sentie alors que quelque chose allait s'abattre sur elle, mais elle s'écarta au bon moment. Alec saisit le bras de l'attaquant, le ramena dans son dos afin de l'immobiliser, et poussa son opposant sur le sol. Celui-ci tenta de se relever, mais Max lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre l'homme inconscient, car sa tête frappa le sol de plein fouet.

Les deux jeunes transgéniques sortirent de l'endroit pour se rendre au labo informatique, là où se trouvaient les disquettes. Alec y entra le premier. La pièce était en désordre, des tonnes de feuilles couvraient les surfaces de travail. Il y avait trois ordinateurs et pas de fenêtre, ce qui rendait la pièce sombre. Le fait que ce soit sombre ne posait aucun problème pour Alec et Max, car, grâce à leur ADN félin, leur vision pouvait facilement s'adapter à la noirceur. Max dit à Alec de s'approcher de l'ordinateur à côté duquel elle se trouvait. Elle lui montra une petite boîte qui se trouvait près du clavier. La boîte était beige et avait une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait lire " Manticore ". Alec la prit, souleva le couvercle et constata que la boîte contenait 5 disquettes. Chacune des disquettes était étiquetée. Sur la première on pouvait lire " séries X1 à X4 ", sur la seconde " série X5 ", sur la troisième " série X6 ", sur la quatrième " série X7 " et sur la dernière " série X8 ". Il remit les disquettes dans la boîte et la mit dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir. Quand Max et lui seraient sorti de là, ils donneraient les disquettes à Logan afin qu'il examine leur contenu. Alec signala à Max qu'ils pouvaient partir, mais lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, ils reçurent tous deux une forte décharge électrique et tombèrent vite inconscients sur le sol. 

****

***** FIN DU FLASH BACK *********

Maintenant il savait pourquoi ses muscles étaient tous endoloris, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était l'endroit où se trouvait Max. Qu'avait-il put lui arriver ? L'idée qu'elle soit morte le fit frissonner. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Au plus profond de lui-même, Alec savait que la fille, dont il était secrètement amoureux, était vivante. Il tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois et y parvint avec quelques difficultés. Une fois sur ses pieds, Alec s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucun garde. Alec se dit à lui-même : " Qui est assez stupide pour laisser un transgénique sans surveillance ?" Alec examina la porte sous tous ses angles, elle ne semblait pas être très solide. Il se plaqua dedans un bon nombre de fois, mais elle ne céda pas. La porte était finalement beaucoup plus solide qu'elle ne le paraissait. Alec décida alors d'abandonner.

****

*****

Max était assise dans un coin d'une minuscule cellule. Chaque muscle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle était éveillée depuis quelques temps et depuis, elle se demandait si Alec était toujours vivant et si oui, où était-il ? Soudain, elle entendit des bruits très forts, on aurait dit que quelqu'un fonçait dans une porte. Elle se dit alors que ça devait être Alec. Max se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé. Max cria :

" Alec, c'est toi ?

- Max ! Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mal partout, mais ça ira. Toi, ça va ?

- Je vais bien, comme toujours.

- Alec, c'est pas le temps de jouer les caïds.

- Je sais, mais bon ! Pour être franc, j'ai, moi aussi, mal partout."

Soudainement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils se turent aussitôt. Une silhouette apparut devant la cellule de Max. Max était persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'identifier parmi mille, c'était Lydecker.. La silhouette déverrouilla le porte et pénétra dans la cellule. Il lui demanda alors : 

" On a bien dormi 452 ? 

- C'est pas ce que j'appelle dormir.

- Pour moi, c'était dormir. Je venais voir comment tu allais ?

- Comment pourrais-je bien aller, enfermée entre 4 murs de béton gris, enfermée contre mon gré ?

- À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère. Allons voir si c'est la même chose pour 494."

Il lui sourit puis sortit de la sinistre et petite cellule.

****

*****

Alec était heureux de savoir que Max n'avait rien. Il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas qui cessèrent soudainement, puis la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme. L'homme était plus que familier pour Alec. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris que ce soit Lydecker.

" Comment va le futur père ? " Questionna Lydecker en affichant un léger sourire. 

Alec écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... est-ce que Lydecker avait bien dit _père _?

" Père, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? 452 est enceinte."

Alec se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas être le père de l'enfant de Max puisqu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. De plus, elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle le considérait comme un frère.

" Vous, vous trompez. Je ne peux en aucun cas être le père de l'enfant que Max porte. Nous n'avons jamais eut ce genre de relation.

- Je t'assure que tu es le père.

- Je ne le suis pas. On n'a jamais couché ensemble.

- Là, tu te trompes.

- Si c'était le cas j'aurais des souvenirs de cela.

- Sauf si vous étiez drogués."

" Vous nous avez drogués ? " Cria Alec. " Quand ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? " Demanda-t-il en sortant de ses gonds.

Lydecker resta silencieux. Il afficha un air amusé en voyant la réaction du jeune transgénique.

" J'ai dit quand ?

- Il y a exactement 2 mois. Souviens-toi de ce que tu faisais, il y a deux mois, pendant la soirée."

Alec essaya de se souvenir, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout était flou, pourtant il avait une bonne mémoire. Il se dit alors qu'il faisait sûrement la même chose que d'habitude.

" Je devais être au Crash comme à mon habitude.

- Tu y étais effectivement. Tu n'y es pas resté longtemps.

- Comment vous le savez ? Non, c'est une question stupide. Vous avez envoyé quelqu'un pour me surveiller.

- C'est exact ! Il y avait quelqu'un qui vous surveillait.

- Et il nous a drogué.

- Exactement !"

Alec sentait la colère monter en lui, mais il tenta de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

" Comment nous a-t-il drogué ?

- À quoi ça te sert de le savoir ?

- Je dois comprendre, alors répondez.

- Il s'est fait passer pour le remplaçant du barman. Max et toi étiez au comptoir et vous parliez. Il a incorporé la drogue dans vos consommations. Cette drogue avait pour effet de vous rendre désireux l'un de l'autre."

Alec n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Lydecker à faire cela.

" Pourquoi était-ce si important que Max ait un enfant de moi ?

- Les raisons ne sont pas importantes pour toi, mais l'enfant devait être de toi. Max ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte, alors tu devras lui annoncer.

- Lui annoncer ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? Elle va me botter les fesses si je le fais.

- C'est pourquoi tu lui diras.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant.

- J'ai besoin de me préparer, pour savoir quoi lui dire et comment.

- Pas de préparation, tu es capable de le faire sans.

- Sans ? Là c'est sûr, vous êtes tombé sur la tête. On dirait que vous ne savez pas avec qui je vais avoir affaire.

- Tu le feras, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, tourne-toi et mets tes mains dans ton dos. Oh ! Attends, j'oubliais de te dire. Quand tu lui auras tout dit vous serez libre."

Alec mit ses mains dans le dos, comme le colonel le lui avait demandé. Celui-ci lui passa les menottes. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir le X5 de la cellule, celui-ci s'arrêta.

" Attendez Lydecker. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je suis le père ? Je veux dire qu'il y a des chances pour que le copain de Max soit le père.

- Tu parles de Cale ? Aucune chance, puisque l'enfant est un pure X5. On a effectué des tests lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Ces tests prouvent ce que je t'ai dit. De plus, tu es le seul X5 avec qui elle ait couché et ne me demande pas comment je le sais. J'ai fait suivre Max de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, donc je sais de source sûre que tu es le seul X5 à avoir couché avec elle.

- Hé merde !

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ?

- On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous faire mettre une raclée.

- Ça, c'est ton problème."

Alec soupira et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cellule de Max.

****

*****

Max s'était assise dans un coin de sa cellule, après le départ de Lydecker. Des minutes passèrent avant que Max n'entende de nouveau des bruits de pas. Mais cette fois-ci, on aurait dit qu'il y avait deux personnes dans le couloir. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule. La porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser place à Alec. Il affichait un air peu sûr de lui, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lydecker libéra les mains d'Alec, puis laissa les deux transgéniques seul à seul.

Alec ne voulait pas briser le silence qui planait sur eux depuis que le colonel les avait laissé seul. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment. S'il le faisait, elle le détesterait sûrement pour le reste de ses jours et il ne pourrait rien faire pour réparer les choses. Il souhaitait seulement qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop, car il ne le supporterait pas et après tout ce n'était pas sa faute.

Le silence d'Alec lui pesait énormément. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieux. Elle se demandait sérieusement ce qui le mettait dans cet état et se demandait aussi pourquoi Lydecker l'avait emmené dans sa cellule. Elle décida alors de briser le silence qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. 

" C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te voir, mais pourquoi t'a-t-il emmené dans ma cellule ?

- Lydecker veut que je te dise quelque chose, après on sera libre."

Max ne comprenait pas, que devait-il lui dire ? Et en quoi était-ce si important ?

" Idiot ! Dis-moi tout parce que je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici.

- Max, je veux te le dire, mais c'est pas évident et c'est très compliqué."

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?", Dit Max qui commençait a s'énerver.

" Je n'ai rien fait de mal, du moins je n'en étais pas conscient.

- Tu me fais peur Alec, alors dis-moi tout.

Alec prit une grande respiration puis prit la parole.

" Je vais tout te dire, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas m'interrompre pour rien, parce que c'est vraiment dur à dire.

- Ça m'effraie de plus en plus.

- Promets-le-moi, Max, dit Alec en angoissant un peu plus chaque minute.

- Je vais essayer, promit Max en n'étant pas très sûre d'elle."

Alec prit une autre grande respiration.

" Bon! Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller. Lydecker m'a appris que tu étais… Il hésita avant de dire le mot.

- … que tu étais enceinte."

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Max. Elle était heureuse car elle et Logan auraient ce qu'ils désirent depuis quelques temps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec n'était pas heureux pour elle. Il venait lui apprendre une très belle nouvelle et il avait un air de chien battu.

" Max, ne soit pas heureuse aussi vite parce que Logan n'est pas le père, comme tu le penses.

- Alors qui ?"

Alec ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il était paralysé par la peur.

" Qui Alec ? Qui est le père de mon enfant ? ", Dit Max en perdant son calme.

" Mm…moi. Je ss…suis le père."


	2. La réaction

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 2 ~ La réaction

Max eut le souffle coupé, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un véritable cauchemar. Alec ne pouvait pas être le père parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec lui. 

" Com…comment est-ce possible ? On n'a jamais… 

- On n'a jamais couché ensemble. C'est ce que t'allais dire. En vérité oui, on a couché ensemble, mais ni toi, ni moi ne s'en souvient. 

- Quoi ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est une autre de tes mauvaises blagues. Si c'est le cas… non attends, c'est vraiment une autre de tes mauvaises plaisanteries et c'est loin d'être drôle, crois-moi. Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je me ferai un plaisir de t'étrangler de mes mains et je ferai en sorte que ça dure longtemps pour que tu souffres le plus possible. 

- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je n'y ai pas cru moi non plus quand Lydecker m'en a parlé. J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar, mais non, ce n'est qu'un autre de ses coups tordus pour te faire souffrir. Pour nous faire souffrir. 

- Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver, ni OC et Sketchy. Ce n'était pas le même barman que d'habitude pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas. 

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, du moins le tout que Lydecker a bien voulu me dire. Est-ce que tu te souviens, il y a deux mois ? On était tous les deux au comptoir du Crash. On attendait, c'était un homme de Lydecker."

Max ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, pour elle ce blabla ne menait nul part.

"Ça mène où tout ça ? 

- Rappelle-toi, tu m'as promis de ne pas intervenir alors, laisse-moi terminer. L'homme de Lydecker nous a drogués. Cette drogue devait faire en sorte qu'on se désire l'un l'autre. 

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de drogues pour ça. 

- Max ! Tu me prends vraiment pour le pire des pervers. Laisse tomber, je vais reprendre les explications. Puisqu'on ne se rappelle de rien, je suppose que la drogue avait aussi pour effet qu'on ne garde pas de souvenirs après coup.

- Je me souviens d'un truc par rapport à ça.

- Ha oui ! Et quoi ? 

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à t'en parler. Un matin, il y a deux mois, je me suis réveillée dans ton appartement. J'étais dans ton lit, à tes côtés. J'ai cru que ça devait être parce que j'avais eu mes chaleurs ou qu'au pire j'étais saoule la veille et que je t'avais sauté dessus. J'ai été très soulagée de voir que tu ne m'en parlais pas et que tu agissais comme si de rien n'était, mais maintenant, ça explique tout."

Alec avait cessé d'écouter au moment où elle avait dit qu'elle avait été soulagée qu'il ne lui en parle pas. * _Non, mais franchement comment aurais-je pu lui en parler ? De toute façon, ce matin-là je me suis réveillé seul et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais pu faire durant la nuit. _*

Max constata très vite que tout ce qu'elle disait entrait dans une oreille d'Alec et lui sortait par l'autre. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

" Alec, tu m'écoutes ? 

- Non, enfin j'ai écouté une partie, mais pas tout.

- Une partie ? Quand as-tu cessé d'écouter ?

- Au moment où tu as dit que tu avais été extrêmement soulagée que je ne t'en parle pas. Franchement Max, tu aurais dû te douter que ce n'était pas normal. Tu aurais dû avoir des soupçons sur quelque chose.

- Comment ça ? 

- Parce que tu me connais. Je t'en aurais sûrement parlé au risque de recevoir un coup de pied dans le derrière. Le fait que je ne t'en aie pas parlé aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ça aurait dû te faire réaliser que quelque chose clochait. 

- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ne t'attaque pas à moi. 

- Ça fait changement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? 

- Juste que, normalement, c'est toi qui t'attaques à moi pour rien ou pour tout me mettre ce qui t'arrive sur le dos. 

- Alec, ce n'est pas le temps de parler de ça, il faut penser à ce qu'on va faire."

Alec tenta de regagner son calme, il tenta d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire à Max. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il s'en était pris à elle, ce n'était pas sa faute, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir plus de souvenirs que lui. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il y avait plus urgent à penser. 

Max sortit encore Alec de ses pensées.

" Alec ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Lydecker voulait que l'on ait un enfant ensemble ? 

- Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Il a seulement dit que ça devait être moi. Je peux t'assurer que je vais trouver la vérité. 

- C'est un vrai cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Logan ? 

- Pour l'instant, oublie la réaction de Logan, on doit sortir d'ici avant de devoir s'en préoccuper. 

- Oui, je m'en inquiéterai une fois dehors."

Alec tourna le dos à Max et il s'approcha de la porte et cria :

" Lydecker ! Lydecker ! Venez ici !"

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lydecker n'arrive.

"À ce que je vois 494, tu es toujours en vie. Tu t'inquiétais pour rien, à moins que tu n'aies pas été capable de lui parler."

Lydecker laissa échapper un petit rire, puis afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Ce sourire lui attira un regard noir d'Alec, où il pouvait lire toute la haine du monde. Une Haine accumulée depuis des années. Il savait qu'un jour, cette aversion allait être déversée sur lui et ce, sans aucun doute. Le colonel regarda un peu plus loin dans la cellule et vit dans le regard de Max, la même hostilité. Il y vit aussi une certaine crainte, mais la crainte de quoi, il ne le savait pas. Tout compte fait, il avait plutôt une vague idée de ce que c'était. Elle craignait, sans doute, la réaction de son petit copain et pour ça, il la comprenait. Il ne voulait pas qu'un aussi beau couple, bien que quelque peu empoté, soit brisé à cause de lui. Il croyait, toutefois, qu'elle formerait un bien plus beau couple avec le jeune X5 qui était le père de son futur enfant.

" Je lui ai dit. J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez alors c'est à votre tour de remplir votre partie de l'accord. Rendez-nous notre liberté. 

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, 494, car tu n'as jamais été le soldat du type obéissant, depuis la mission Berrisford que tu as échouée. 

- Inutile de me le rappeler."

"Alec m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que j'allais avoir un enfant de lui et cela à cause de vous.", dit Max furieuse.

"Je suis content, 494, que tu aies repris tes bonnes habitudes." 

"Ne vous faites pas une fausse joie. Je ne reprends pas mes bonnes habitudes, comme vous dites. Elle devait savoir, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit libre, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle soit ici dans sa situation. Maintenant que je lui ai dit, libérez-nous !", ordonna Alec.

Ils entendirent un déclic, indiquant que la porte était déverrouillée. Lydecker ouvrit la porte, fit sortir les transgéniques de la cellule et les guida jusqu'à la sortie de la base. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'homme afin de se rendre chez Logan. --


	3. Logan tu dois savoir

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 3 ~ Logan tu dois savoir

Alec et Max marchaient dans une rue tout près de la maison de Logan, qui était en fait l'ancienne demeure de Joshua. Logan s'y était installé après que Ames White et ses hommes aient saccagé son appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base de Lydecker, aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler, trouvant la situation trop compliquée. Alec passa une main sur son blouson et sentit quelque chose de dur. Il sortit alors une petite boîte de sa veste. Il avait totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle Max et lui s'étaient rendus là-bas. Il trouvait surprenant que son ancien supérieur ne lui ait pas enlevé la boite de disquettes. Il prit la précaution de regarder le contenu, les disquettes se trouvaient toujours dans la boîte.

" On dirait que notre vieil ami Deck a oublié de vérifier la raison pour laquelle nous sommes allés là-bas," dit Alec en rompant enfin le silence qui planait sur eux.

Max n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle aussi fut surprise que Lydecker n'ait pas récupéré les disquettes pendant qu'Alec était inconscient. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Lydecker avait fait exprès de leur faire savoir qu'il possédait les disquettes afin de les attirer là-bas? Si c'était le cas, elles ne devaient pas contenir des informations les concernant.

" Alec, si ça se trouve, les disquettes n'étaient qu'un piège de Lydecker. "

Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais elle avait sûrement raison.

" La meilleure façon de le savoir reste encore de les faire analyser par ce bon vieux Logan."

En entendant le nom de Logan, Max sursauta. Elle l'avait oublié lui aussi. Elle allait devoir lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre?

" Merde! J'oubliais Logan. Alec, comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire que j'attends un enfant de toi. Il ne croira jamais cette histoire et il pensera que je l'ai trompé délibérément. 

- Il y croira, car il sait que quand il est question de Manticore ou de Lydecker, tout est possible. 

- Il sera anéanti.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les relations transgéniques/humains sont impossibles. Nous sommes une sorte de poison pour eux, nous les faisons souffrir et dans le pire des cas, ils meurent par notre faute."

En disant ces mots, Alec pensa immédiatement à la façon dont il avait compliqué la vie de Rachel, à comment il l'avait fait souffrir et à comment elle était morte à cause de lui.

" En disant cela, tu penses à Rachel? "

Alec ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui de se rappeler la seule femme qu'il avait aimée. Elle réussit à voir dans la nuit qu'une larme avait coulée le long de sa joue. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien, mais elle n'y crut pas.

" Tu vas bien ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

" Toujours, Max, toujours. " Le deuxième "toujours" était seulement pour se rassurer, lui, plus que pour ne la rassurer.

Max pensa alors * _Toujours, mon cul. Tu es juste trop orgueilleux pour admettre que tu souffres._ *

En voyant l'expression de Max, il ajouta :

" Je t'assure Max, je vais bien. "

Ils étaient maintenant devant la nouvelle demeure de Logan. Max était de plus en plus effrayée à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Elle se dirigea vers le perron et constata qu'Alec ne la suivait pas. Il était resté sur le trottoir. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis lui demanda :

" Tu ne viens pas ? 

- Non, je pense que c'est mieux si tu lui dis et que je ne suis pas là. Ce sera plus facile pour lui. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher un moyen de savoir pourquoi on devait avoir un enfant ensemble. 

- Dès que tu trouves une façon d'obtenir la réponse, tu viens m'en parler.

" Promis," menti Alec. Il voulait obtenir la réponse sans elle, car il croyait que cette tâche lui revenait de droit. 

Elle se tourna vers la maison délabrée, prête, ou presque, à affronter le jugement de Logan.

" Max, attends !"

Alec s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la boîte de disquettes.

" Donne ça à Logan. On aura le cœur net sur ce point s'il vérifie le contenu. "

Elle saisit la boîte. Un de ses doigts effleura un de ceux d'Alec. Le contact la fit frissonner, mais ce n'était pas dû à la température de sa peau. Elle y trouva un certain réconfort, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le but de la manœuvre. Elle se dit à elle-même : * _Calme-toi Max, t'as juste effleuré son doigt. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais amoureuse de lui, du moins je l'espère_. * À cette pensée elle se rappela comment elle s'était sentie le matin où elle s'était éveillée dans les bras du transgénique. Elle s'était sentie protégée, en sécurité. Elle l'avait trouvé si mignon et si paisible pendant qu'il dormait comme si pendant son sommeil, il parvenait à oublier le fait que plusieurs personnes voulaient sa peau. Alec la fit émerger de ses pensées en lui disant :

" Bonne chance "

Elle lui sourit, puis elle le vit s'éloigner en direction de son appartement. Max prit son courage en main et monta les marches du petit perron, qui menaient à la porte. Elle mit la main sur la poignée, la tourna et hésita avant de pousser. Elle aurait voulu qu'Alec reste avec elle pour la rassurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle désirait cela. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte, pénétra dans la maison, puis la referma. Elle fit son chemin vers le salon. Logan était devant son ordinateur. Comme à son habitude, il ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence. Il la remarqua seulement lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

" Hé! lui dit-il.

" Hé! toi aussi.

- Et puis cette mission, pas trop pénible ? 

- Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. 

- Comment ça? Alec t'a encore fait des misères. Oh! En parlant d'Alec, où est-il? 

- Il n'a pas été si insupportable. Il m'a donné la boîte de disquettes, puis il est parti."

Elle lui tendit la boîte, puis il l'ouvrit pour en voir le contenu.

" Je pense que c'était un piège. Je pense que Lydecker nous voulait dans ses filets. 

- À ce que je vois, il n'a pas réussi. 

- Il nous a eu, Logan. 

- Oui, mais vous vous en êtes sortis.

- Oui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était nous dire un truc. 

- Quel truc ? 

- Je vais te le dire, mais avant j'aimerais que tu vérifies le contenu des disquettes, s.v.p."

Logan ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Il prit la disquette concernant les X5. Elle contenait plusieurs fichiers, chacun étant identifié par un numéro. Il cliqua par hasard sur un dossier nommé " 493 ". Ils virent une photo de Ben enfant s'afficher, puis une photo de lui gisant inanimé dans les bois. Logan constata aussi qu'il y avait son dossier psychologique. Les photos rappelèrent de très mauvais souvenirs à Max. Voyant cela, Logan ferma rapidement le fichier et vérifia le contenu des autres disquettes. Aucun doute, les disquettes contenaient réellement des informations sur les transgéniques.

" Je crois que nous savons qu'elles sont vraies. Bon maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que Donald t'a dit."

Max resta silencieuse. Se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse, elle comprenait, désormais, comment Alec avait pu se sentir quelques heures plus tôt.

" Max ! Tu peux me le dire. Je peux tout entendre venant de toi. 

- On verra après. Bon je me lance. Il y a deux mois, Alec et moi étions au bar du _Crash_. Lydecker avait envoyé quelqu'un pour nous surveiller. Ce soir là, il nous a drogués. 

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, et puis quel effet devait avoir cette drogue ? 

- Elle devait nous…nous…rendre attirés l'un par l'autre, mais nous ne nous rappelons rien. 

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce que je pense ? Dis-moi que non, je t'en supplie. 

- Lydecker prétend que oui. Je suis désolée.

- Il t'a peut être menti, tu le connais aussi bien que moi."

Les yeux de Logan se remplissaient de larmes et quand il parlait sa voix tremblait.

" J'ai peur que non. 

- Quelles preuves t'a-t-il données ? 

- Je suis…ss…suis enceinte.

- Mais Max, rien ne prouve qu'Alec est le père. 

- Logan, je regrette, mais il a effectué des tests et tout porte à croire que l'enfant est un pur X5. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis elle ajouta : 

" Je suis vraiment désolée. 

- Max, je sais que tu l'es et je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. 

- Ni celle d'Alec."

À ces mots, ils entendirent la porte claquer et Alec fit irruption dans la pièce. En voyant les yeux de Max, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de tout avouer à Logan.

" Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois parler à Logan. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais c'est important."

"Tu as trouvé une solution ?", demanda Max.

" Une solution à quoi ?", dit Logan.

" Une façon pour trouver pourquoi Lydecker voulait qu'Alec et moi… 

- Pas la peine de continuer, Max, j'ai compris. 

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de moyens pour obtenir des réponses a nos questions, mais il faut vraiment que je parle à Logan, seul à seul."

Max le fusilla du regard, elle était persuadée qu'il voulait lui faire un coup bas. 

" Max c'est important. Je sais que tu as raconté à Logan ce qui s'est passé, mais tu dois nous laisser. Je te jure que c'est important parce que sinon, je ne vous aurais pas interrompu. 

- Bon d'accord. Je serai au _Crash_ si vous me cherchez."

Elle quitta la pièce pour laisser les 2 hommes seuls.

" Alec, qu'est-ce qui est si important et qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?"

Alec attendit d'être sûr que Max était sortie de la maison.

" J'ai menti.

À propos de quoi ?", demanda Logan quelque peu déçu.

" J'ai trouvé une solution, pour avoir une réponse. J'ai besoin de ton aide et je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Max. Je veux obtenir cette information par moi-même. 

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? 

- Trouve-moi l'emploi du temps de Lydecker. Trouve dans son emploi du temps un moment où il sera seul. Dès que tu auras trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé, contacte-moi. 

- D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Parfait, je te laisse. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose arrive. 

- Je te crois. "

Alec tourna les talons et laissa Logan seul devant son écran. Logan avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, mais malheureusement tout était réel, trop réel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Alec aurait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, un enfant de Max. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? La question restait sans réponse.--

****


	4. La confession

Décharge: Je ne possède pas Dark Angel, ni même ses personnages, bien que j'adorais posséder Alec, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je tiens à remercier Ellemsa qui a été ma beta reader (un excellente je dois dire) pour les quatre premiers chapitres.

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 4 ~ La confession

Alec s'approcha de Normal pour lui donner les dernières signatures qu'il avait obtenues. Normal remarqua immédiatement que son coursier préféré n'allait pas bien.

" Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive mon cher Alec.

- Pas grand chose, je suis juste un peu épuisé. 

- Je croyais que vous les transgéniques n'étiez jamais fatigués. 

- J'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi, je ne suis pas comme Max, je n'ai pas d'ADN de requin dans mon cocktail." 

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dormi ? 

- J'étais troublé par une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Quelle mauvaise nouvelle? 

- Rien qui ne vous concerne."

Sur ce, Alec se dirigea vers les casiers pour y rejoindre Sketchy et Max. Il déposa son sac sur le banc et ouvrit son casier.

" Hé Alec ! Comment vas-tu ?

"Tu me connais, je vais bien comme toujours," mentit Alec

Soudain son téléphone sonna.

" Sketch, mon pote, est-ce que tu peux répondre pour moi ? 

- Sûr mec, où est ton portable? 

- Dans la pochette avant de mon sac."

Max s'approcha d'Alec, pendant que Sketchy répondait au téléphone et lui demanda.

" De quoi as-tu parlé avec Logan, hier ? 

- Tu le sauras le temps venu. 

- Hé Alec ! C'est Logan au téléphone... il dit qu'il a ce que tu lui as demandé." 

Sketchy tendit le téléphone à Alec.

" Logan tu as trouvé? "

Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

** Oui, dans une heure, il sera à un petit café du secteur 7, nommé _Café Eldorado_. Il y va tous les jours à la même heure. **

" Ok, si j'y vais en moto et qu'il n'y a pas trop de circulation, j'y serai à temps. Merci! "

** De rien, si ça peut nous aider à comprendre. **

" Bye "

Puis il raccrocha.

" Normal! 

- Oui, Alec .

- Je ne peux pas livrer de paquet pour le reste de la journée. 

- Ah bon! Et pourquoi? 

- J'ai des trucs personnels à régler. 

- Tu crois que ça suffit. Même si tu es celui que je préfère, je ne te paie pas pour régler tes trucs personnels. 

- Alors ne me payez pas. 

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, tu ne veux pas que je te paie, je ne croyais jamais voir ça de mon vivant. 

- Bon, j'y vais, alors faites ce que vous voulez."

Max se demanda soudain: _* Qu'est ce qui peut être important au point de dire à Normal qu'il ne veut pas être payé? Normalement il aurait fait croire à Normal qu'il est malade, mais il a dit qu'il avait un truc personnel à régler. Ça a sûrement rapport avec cette histoire de bébé. _* Elle entreprit donc de le suivre de loin, suffisamment pour que ses sens de transgénique ne sentent pas sa présence. Elle vit Alec prendre sa moto et partir vers le secteur 7. Elle enfourcha la sienne, puis le suivit.

*****

Lydecker était assis devant une petite tasse de café. Il avait l'impression de décompresser. Il y venait chaque jour afin de retrouver un peu de calme et s'évader de ses problèmes pour un court instant. Ce café du secteur 7, était l'endroit le plus paisible de Seattle, à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, cet endroit ne lui procurait pas le même effet.

Alec arrêta sa moto au coin de la rue où se trouvait le _Café Eldorado_. Il remarqua Lydecker. Il était seul à une table, qui se trouvait sur la terrasse de l'établissement. Alec débarqua de sa moto et se dit à haute voix : "Cette fois-ci, vous allez tout me dire Lydecker, vous n'aurez pas le choix." Il se dirigea vers le colonel sans se faire remarquer. Il lui dit alors:

" Charmant endroit, n'est-ce pas? "

Lydecker ne reconnut pas la voix du jeune transgénique. Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tasse et il lui répondit:

" Oui, très."

Le colonel allait relever la tête pour voir à qui il s'adressait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Alec posa sa main sur la bouche et le nez de l'homme, afin de l'asphyxier suffisamment pour qu'il perde connaissance. Il s'assura que personne n'avait été témoin de ce qui venait de se passer puis dit :

" Je crois que vous avez besoin de dormir."

Max se situait exactement à l'endroit où Alec se tenait avant qu'il ne rejoigne Lydecker. Elle le vit alors faire en sorte que l'homme perde connaissance. * _Alec, que fais-tu ? Il y a d'autre moyen de connaître la vérité._ * Elle s'aperçut alors, qu'il emmenait le colonel dans un bâtiment voisin du café. Le bâtiment devait être un entrepôt abandonné. Max entreprit de s'y approcher, tranquillement.

*****

Alec était assis au sol, en face de Lydecker. Le colonel n'avait toujours pas recouvré connaissance. Le jeune transgénique avait pris la précaution de le ligoter sur une chaise, qu'il avait trouvée. Il attendait maintenant que son otage retrouve ses esprits. Alec était convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution pour connaître toute la vérité. Il savait que si Max venait à l'apprendre, elle serait folle de rage et voudrait lui botter les fesses, comme d'habitude. En attendant que son prisonnier se réveille, Alec jouait avec son fusil. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Max détestait autant les armes à feu alors que lui, les adorait. Soudain, il entendit un gémissement provenant de Lydecker.

Le vieil homme (en fait pas si vieux que ça, mais comparé à Alec, oui) ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, se demandant où il était. Il essaya de bouger, mais n'y parvint pas.

" Pas la peine Deck, vous êtes ligoté."

Lydecker prit 2 minutes avant de réaliser "qui" s'adressait à lui.

" 494, dit-il avec un peu de difficulté. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? 

- Moi? Je me promenais dans les parages et j'ai décidé d'entrer dans ce vieil entrepôt désaffecté et je vous ai trouvé ligoté. C'est drôle parce que je voulais justement vous voir. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

- On dirait."

*****

Max s'approcha de la porte de l'entrepôt. Elle entendit alors Alec s'adresser à Lydecker. Elle s'avança encore plus près de la porte entrouverte pour mieux voir et mieux entendre. 

" …ligoté. C'est drôle parce que je voulais justement vous voir. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

- on dirait."

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Lydecker ne demande :

" Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, 494? 

- Mon nom c'est Alec, pas 494."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et dit :

" Pourquoi ? Quelle bonne question ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas une petite idée de la réponse ? 

- Ah j'y suis, c'est cette histoire d'enfant.

- Vous êtes perspicace Deck."

À nouveau, le silence plana sur les 2 hommes. Max était curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'Alec n'en vienne pas à employer la violence. S'il venait à l'utiliser, elle ne pourrait pas intervenir, sinon Alec lui en voudrait de l'avoir suivi et de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Lydecker reprit soudain la parole.

" Alors, que veux-tu savoir? 

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vouliez-vous que Max tombe enceinte de moi?", dit Alec sur un ton dur.

" Je te l'ait dit 494, ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi.

- Oh si, ça en a.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas."

- Je me demande si après ça, ça me regardera."

Alec flanqua un coup de point dans les côtes de Lydecker. Celui-ci hurla de douleur.

" Est-ce que ça me regarde maintenant?

" Toujours pas", dit Lydecker à bout de souffle.

" Peut être qu'un autre coup vous fera changer d'avis.

" Non !", dit le colonel avec conviction.

" On va voir ça."

Alec ne se gêna pas pour donner un autre coup de point exactement au même endroit que le précédant. Le colonel cria encore de douleur, mais son cri fut plus perçant.

Max observait la scène, elle n'avait jamais vu Alec aussi furieux et malheureusement, il avait fait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte, l'espace d'un moment, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir Max. Quand elle vit ses yeux, elle eut presque peur, il y avait tellement de colère dans ses yeux, qui normalement montraient une telle gaieté. Elle l'entendit dire à Lydecker :

" Un troisième Deck, vous ferait peut être changer d'avis. 

- Non, tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, j'ai suffisamment de côtes cassées pour une vie entière, alors je te dirai ce que tu veux. 

- Bien!"

Lydecker s'éclaircit un peu la voix puis commença.

" Toi et 452 n'êtes pas que compatibles au niveau de la génétique, vos âmes sont liées. C'est ce qui fait que vous formiez une paire aussi parfaite. C'est loin d'être un hasard que Renfro vous ait placé ensemble, elle savait tout ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? 

- Selon une prophétie… 

- Hé Merde! Pas une autre de ces prophéties. 

- Hé oui ! Enfin, selon cette prophétie, vous êtes destinés. 

- Destinés ? 

- Tu as été créé pour donner au monde le second sauveur avec Max bien entendu."

"Le second sauveur ? Le premier, c'est qui ? Attendez, ne répondez pas j'ai deviné. Jésus c'est ça?", dit Alec ironiquement.

" Tu es loin du compte, 494. Tu sais que Max est censée sauver la race humaine du culte de la procréation.

- Si je vous suis bien, la prophétie dit que Max va devenir le sauveur du monde, elle dit aussi qu'elle emmènera dans ce monde un enfant comme elle. 

- Exact.

- Et cette prophétie dit que je dois être le père.

- Tu seras aussi le second en commande de Max et vous dirigerez les autres de votre race. 

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre X5 ?

- Si c'était un autre X5 que toi, l'enfant ne serait qu'un quelconque enfant transgénique.

- Je vois pas la différence.

- Tu vois, Max a un ADN, qui ne comprend pas de bases génétiques inutiles, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Le fait est qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Ton ADN est comme ça aussi mais il n'est pas codé pour faire les choses de la même manière qu'elle. En unissant vos deux ADN parfaits, vous en créez un encore plus que parfait. Cette union donnera à cet enfant des capacités supérieures à tous les autres transgéniques. Il sera de force égale à Max et à toi et probablement davantage. Tu dois sûrement te dire que comme tu es le clone de Ben, il aurait sûrement fait l'affaire, s'il n'avait pas été mort. Mais non! et ce aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il semblerait que Sandeman ait codé différemment chaque clone, il a seulement cloné les gènes concernant l'aspect physique pour semer la confusion, pour que personne ne vous découvre."

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait reçu plus d'informations qu'il en avait demandés, mais elles en restaient toutes aussi importantes et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sandeman avait tout compliqué de cette manière.

" Wow, je viens de découvrir un tout nouvel aspect de toi, 494, je ne croyais pas qu'un 494 silencieux pouvait exister. 

- Pitié, fermez-la. J'ai seulement du mal à assimiler, le fait qu'une prophétie qui date de milliers d'années m'ait choisi à l'aide d'un scientifique, qui de toute évidence, était fou allié. 

- Je trouve ça étrange aussi, parce que franchement, je ne t'aurais jamais choisi. Je n'aurais pas choisi un soldat cassé comme toi."

Il vit une nouvelle vague de rage envahir les yeux du X5, qui s'était calmé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

" Hé oh, du calme, 494. Si Sandeman t'a choisi, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons de croire que tu pouvais y arriver bien que je ne le comprenne pas. Enfin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Max et toi, vous existez pour vous protéger l'un, l'autre. Toi, en particulier, dois la protéger plus qu'elle ne doit te protéger. Vous existez pour protéger le monde et lui donner la nouvelle génération de sauveurs.

- Vous dites qu'on existe pour s'aimer, je crois que vous en avez fumé du bon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'éprouvons cela. 

- Tu te trompes, 494. Je te connais. Toi, tu l'aimes, mais elle, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle t'aime ou même, que tu en es amoureux. 

- Vous êtes malade. Pour ce qui est de la protéger, je dirais que c'est elle qui a été crée pour me protéger, vu la fréquence ou je me mets les pieds dans les plats. À chaque fois elle est là pour me sauver et moi j'ai été créé pour lui rendre la vie insupportable. 

- Tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Tu pourrais maintenant me libérer parce que je t'ai fourni des réponses à tes questions.

- Oui, mais si j'apprends que tout ça n'était qu'un bobard parmi tant d'autres pour vous libérer, je jure que je vous retrouverai. Et ma visite n'aura rien d'une rencontre pour prendre le thé."

Alec se dirigea vers la chaise et délia les mains du colonel.

" Merci! ", dit Lydecker.

" De quoi ? 

- De m'avoir donné droit à une visite à l'hôpital, grâce à toutes ces côtes que tu m'as cassées. 

- Prenez ça comme un rappel de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous m'aviez menti ou si vous tentiez à nouveau de détruire nos vies. Si j'ai besoin d'autres informations, vous devrez être à ma disposition et si vous tentiez de vous enfuir hors de Seattle, je vous retrouverai sans peine et vous le savez.

- Je sais."

Alec s'éloigna de Lydecker puis se retourna rapidement vers lui.

" J'allais oublier. 

- Quoi, 494 ? 

- Cessez de m'appeler comme ca! Vous pouvez dire adieu au nouveau Manticore.

- De quoi tu parles? 

- On a toutes vos disquettes nous concernant, celles qui allaient vous aider à construire un autre enfer.

- Ah, ça ! 

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? 

- Je ne voulais pas créer de nouveau Manticore, j'ai eu assez de problèmes avec le premier et j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs. Je savais que si Max entendait dire que je détenais quelque chose, qui pouvait me permettre de produire un autre enfer comme tu dis, je savais qu'elle viendrait et j'ai vu juste. Je me doutais que tu l'accompagnerais. 

- Donc les disquettes étaient un appât, mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous nous avez laissé les vraies, parce que vous auriez pu nous laisser prendre des fausses. 

- Ces disquettes sont plus importantes pour vous que pour moi. Elles ont des réponses à plusieurs de vos questions concernant votre fonctionnement physique et mental pour certains, ceux qui ont visité l'aire psy, donc ton bilan mental y est. 

- Pour quelle raison voudrais-je voir mon dossier psychologique? 

- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais voulu savoir si la schizophrénie de ton frère était héréditaire et s'il y a des risques que tu la développes? 

-Ben n'était pas mon frère, mais y a-t-il vraiment des chances que je développe cette maladie? 

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Si tu veux le savoir, consulte le dossier portant ton matricule sur la disquette des X5. 

- Ouais, bon moi je me tire."

Lydecker s'approchait de la porte, quand il entendit Alec parler à nouveau.

" Attendez, Lydecker!

- Quoi encore ?

- Quel était votre intérêt à accélérer le cours de chose?

- Pense plus loin que le bout de ton nez pendant 1 minute. Je fais partie de la race à sauver par Max, donc j'ai tous les intérêts du monde dans cette histoire. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si Max et toi alliez faciliter les choses, vous auriez mis des décennies avant de réaliser que pour le bien de l'humanité vous deviez faire abstraction de votre aversion ou votre amour caché pour l'autre ou peu importe ce que c'est. J'ai répondu à ta question, je l'espère parce que moi je dois retourner travailler.

- Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus de question."

Max était toujours près de la porte, alors elle se dépêcha de se réfugier derrière un conteneur à déchets avant que Lydecker ne sorte de la vieille bâtisse, suivi d'Alec. Le colonel embarqua dans son véhicule, puis partit. Alec, quant à lui, enfourcha sa moto et quitta l'endroit. Il entreprit de prendre le chemin le plus long pour se rendre chez lui, sans se douter que Max le suivait de nouveau.


	5. La réaction de Logan

Décharge: Je ne possède pas Dark Angel, ni même ses personnages (avouez que se serait le rêve de posséder Alec) 

Note d'auteur: Je tiens a remercier Reiya ma nouvelle beta qui a été d'une très grande utilité et qui a fait des suggestions en or pour améliorer cette histoire.

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 5 ~ La réaction de Logan

Le jeune transgénique roulait depuis un bon moment, quand il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa hanche. Il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sombre et coupa le moteur de sa moto. Il se plaça à côté de l'engin, et décrocha.

"Ici Alec."

** C'est moi, Logan. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Lydecker **

Alec ne répondit pas, car au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler , il entendit un bruit de moteur s'approcher de l'endroit où il était. Il vit alors Max sur sa _Ninja _s'arrêter devant la ruelle. Quand Max s'aperçut qu'Alec l'avait remarqué, elle arrêta le moteur, descendit de sa moto et s'approcha de lui. Elle fixa le sol. Le regarder dans les yeux, comme si de rien n'était, était exclu, après ce qu'elle venait de faire. 

** Alec, ça va ? T'es toujours là ? **

" Oui, je suis là, ça va."

** Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ? **

"Parce que j'ai une visite inattendue." dit- il en fixant Max.

** Une visite ! Une visite ! dit Logan sidéré. Je suppose que tu as préféré passer ton après-midi avec une jolie blonde au décolleté plongeant à faire je ne sais quoi, plutôt que de tenter de découvrir les motivations de Deck.**

"Euh, Logan, la visite inattendue, c'est Max, d'après ce que je sais, elle n'est pas blonde et je doute sincèrement qu'il se soit passer "je ne sais quoi" entre elle et moi. Et puis de toute manière elle vient d'arriver. Ce que j'aimerais que les gens cessent de croire que je suis un obsédé ! Pour tout le monde, ma vie se résume à prendre un coup, faire l'amour avec n'importe qu'elle fille qui croise ma route, me mettre dans la merde et leur taper sur les nerfs. Tu veux que je te dise ? j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour le crétin de service !"

** Alec, je suis désolé, je croyais… **

"Tu croyais seulement que j'étais le mec le plus irresponsable que tu connaisses, je sais. De toute façon, j'ai obtenu l'information qu'on voulait."

** Alors raconte, puisque Max est déjà là, tu n'auras pas à te répéter comme ça.**

" Lydecker a dit que Max devait porter la prochaine génération de sauveurs, étant elle-même le sauveur de la race humaine. Le père devait être un X5 pour que l'enfant ait des pouvoirs supérieurs aux nôtres."

** C'est tout ? **

"C'est tout." dit Alec, répétant les mots de Logan.

** Comment t'as réussi à obtenir l'info ? **

"Tu sais la bonne vieille méthode, tu parles ou j' te frappe."

** Oui, Je vois.Bon, Je vais te laisser alors.**

"OK, salut."

Alec referma son portable, le mit dans la poche de son jean et se tourna vers Max.

"Alors Max, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

Max fixait toujours le sol et était incapable de répondre. Elle eut beau se dire*_Allez Max, ressaisi toi c'est pas ton genre de te sentir coupable de tes actes. Réponds-lui, parce que tu as carrément l'air d'une idiote._ *

" Hé Ho, Maxie. La terre appelle la lune.

- Je…Je t'ai suivi de Jampony à ici et j'ai assisté à la scène avec Lydecker.

- Alors cette sensation d'être épié était vraie. hé ! Max, regarde-moi ! Ça ne me fait rien que tu m'es suivi, étant donné les circonstances. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais agi de la même manière, mais dans une autre situation, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas accepté.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti à Logan ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire qu'il sache qu'on est supposément destiné à être ensemble, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai ? Logan nous aurait poussé à accomplir la prophétie. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, moi non plus d'ailleurs. " *_si seulement elle savait que mon seul désir est d'être avec elle*_

* _Pourquoi cela me blesse t'il autant de savoir qu'Alec ne souhaite pas être avec moi ?_ *

"Tu as raison Alec c'est mieux comme ça.

- Bon, comme j'ai pris le reste de ma journée, je vais rentrer chez moi rattraper mon sommeil.

- D'accord, moi, je vais aller voir Logan.

- Comme tu veux ! Salut.

- Bye"

Alec se dirigea vers sa moto, l'enjamba puis démarra en trombe, laissant Max, seule, derrière lui.

*****

Un peu plus tard, Max arriva chez Logan et comme d'habitude elle le trouva collé à son écran d'ordinateur.

"Hey Logan !"

Il pivota sur sa chaise afin de lui faire face.

"Hey Max ! Ça va ?

- Oui, si on oublie que je suis encore la cible d'une de ces prophéties stupides.

- Je comprend, c'est pénible.

- Oui, c'est pénible sachant que je vais devoir m'occuper d'un enfant avec ALEC.

- Je serais là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. Est-ce que tu sais si Alec va prendre ses responsabilités de père ?

- Nous n' avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler, pour être franche.

- Nous devrions peut être le faire venir pour savoir ce qu'il en est."

Logan composa le numéro d'Alec. Lorsque le jeune homme décrocha, il lui demanda de venir chez lui le plus tôt possible.

Le jeune transgénique arriva une demi-heure après le coup de fil et dit un peu affolé :

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Alec, du calme, tout va bien!

- Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Pour discuter." dit Max

" De quoi ?

- De ce qu'on va faire.

- À propos de quoi ?"

"Tu le fais exprès ou t'es stupide de nature." dit Max.

" Je ne suis pas stupide, je te rappelle que j'ai un QI de 205, comme tout X5. C'est seulement que tu n'es pas précise, donc c'est normal que je ne comprenne pas.

- Ça ne change rien. Logan t'a fait venir pour savoir si tu prendras tes responsabilités de père.

- Je vais les prendre et cette question aurait très bien pu être posé par téléphone."

"Alec, ne te sens pas obligé, ce n'est pas parce que tu as contribué à la conception que tu dois te forcer à jouer le rôle de père." dit Logan.

Alec jeta un regard froid à Logan, un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

"Je ne me force pas, c'est instinctif."

"Instinctif ?" répéta Max

"Oui, Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, quand j'ai appris pour l'enfant et qu'on m'a conduit à toi, un sentiment bizarre m'a envahit. J'ai voulu te protéger et en particulier ce qui se trouve en toi, dit Alec en fixant le ventre de Max. Ça a sans doute rapport avec la partie animale qui est en moi, mais peu importe le fait est, que c'est ce que je veux. 

- Alec, c'est irréel. Tu sais, si tu voulais abandonner tes droits, je me ferai un plaisir d'élever cet enfant à ta place."

Max et Alec regardèrent Logan, choqués par ses paroles.

" Logan, tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais laisser mon enfant t'appeler _papa_? Rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade. Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne peux tout simplement pas le concevoir. Mais là, vraiment, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu dire une chose pareille.

- Je t'ai dit ça parce que je pense que ce n'est pas prudent pour un enfant d'être avec toi, vu le nombre de fois où tu te mets dans des situations impossibles."

Alec commença à perdre patience.

" Tu sais quoi, Logan ? Va te faire foutre !, Il ne serait pas en sécurité avec toi non plus! Tout le monde veut ta mort, je suis d'accord, c'est mon cas aussi, mais la différence, c'est que moi j'ai la capacité de me défendre, toi non, malgré ton exosquelette, que tu as de plus en plus de mal à supporter d'ailleurs.

- Bon d'accord, l'idée que j'adopte ton enfant est donc écartée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- La garde partagée, tu connais ? Pratique très courante avant l'impulsion.

- Alec, je refuse que mon enfant…

- NOTRE enfant, Max, NOTRE ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, une partie de moi grandit en toi maintenant !

A ces mots, Logan ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération.

- Je refuse que NOTRE enfant se promène d'un appartement à l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Max, et sur ce, je vous laisse ton petit copain et toi."

Alec se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit presque tomber. Après le départ d'Alec, Max se tourna vers Logan et lui jeta un regard furieux.

"T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui demander d'abandonner son enfant.

- Max, j'ai pensé…

- Je me fou de ce que tu as pensé, je sais qu'alec est parfois irresponsable mais tu n'avais aucun droit de lui dire ça !

- Mais Max…

- Non, pas de "mais Max", à partir de maintenant, tu me laisses régler ça moi-même! Cette histoire ne te concerne pas après tout."

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe, mais elle avait raison, sur ce coup là, il était hors-jeu.

Max quitta Logan en claquant, elle aussi la porte *décidement, c'était une manie chez les transgéniques !*pensa t'il. Logan resta assis dans sa chaise, sous le choc, et murmura:

"Un jour, cette porte va tomber."--


	6. Ce que je ressens

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Note d'auteur: Je tiens a remercier Reiya, ma beta reader, qui a apporté sa touche au chapitre.

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 6 ~ **Ce que je ressens**

Après avoir quitté Logan, Max se rendit au _Crash_, afin de parler à Cindy qui était toujours de bon conseil. Quand elle entra dans le bar, elle aperçut Alec accoudé au comptoir un verre de scotch à la main. Il avait encore l'air fâché des récents événements. Elle vit un peu plus loin, son amie près de la table de billard, qui parlait à une fille. Max se dirigea vers elles.

"Hey Cindy !

- Hey, Mon chou ! Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Ça n'en a pas l'air."

Cindy se tourna vers la jeune femme avec qui elle discutait avant que Max n'arrive.

"Je suis désolé Stacey, mais j'ai l'impression que mon amie a besoin de parler.

- Je comprends. On a qu'à s'appeler demain.

- D'accord, je n'y manquerai pas."

Stacey adressa un sourire à Max puis les laissa seules.

"Bon Max, dis-moi ce qui se passe."

Max ne regardait pas son amie, mais le jeune X5, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. OC suivit le regard de Max et comprit immédiatement qu'il était la source du problème.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Pour une fois, il n'a rien fait."

Cindy dévisagea un instant la jeune transgénique, elle ne comprenait pas quel pouvait être le problème de son amie, s'il n'avait rien fait. Elle tourna de nouveau son attention sur Alec. Celui-ci bougea enfin, il pivota sur lui-même et sembla scanner l'endroit du regard. Celui-ci se fixa finalement sur Max, il se leva aussitôt et quitta le bar. Cindy en fut totalement abasourdie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Je n'ai jamais vu Alec t'évitant de cette façon. Je croyais que vos rapports s 'étaient améliorés ?

J'aurais dû le défendre Cindy, maintenant je ne vaux pas mieux que Logan.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que Logan vient faire dans cette histoire"

Max expliqua à OC toute la situation. Celle-ci trouva ça inconcevable, mais en un sens ça ne l'étonnait pas, parce que depuis toutes ses années passées au près de Max, elle avait appris que tout était possible dans ce monde chaotique, en particulier dans la vie de son amie.

"Alors, si je comprends bien, Tu attends un enfant de _Pretty boy_ à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Logan lui, a proposé de s'occuper de l'enfant parce qu'il le juge inapte à élevé un gamin, mais Alec l'a mal pris, car il veut vivre sa paternité et par-dessus le marché, tu as des sentiments ambigus, qui ressemble trait pour trait à de l'amour, à son égard.

- C'est à peu près ça. Je croyais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est, et bien j'avais tort."

Max enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Mon chou ne t'en fait pas. Ta vie ira mieux le jour où tu tiendras enfin dans tes bras ce petit être, qui vit en toi."

Elle posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune X5.

"Cindy, Tu arrives franchement à m'imaginer en mère ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une vraie famille, je n'ai même jamais eu de relation stable. 

-Pas plus qu'Alec. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous serez de mauvais parents. Max, tu dois lui dire que tu n'étais en aucun cas en accord avec ce que Logan lui a dit. C'est important qu'il le sache.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu peux et tu dois le faire, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta seule chance d'être enfin heureuse ! Et si tu ne le fais pas j'emploierais la manière forte, je t'y forcerai transgénique ou pas. Crois-moi, je le ferai ! dit-elle sur un ton faussement dur.

- Je sais" répondit max à voix basse.

****

*****

Max se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Alec depuis cinq bonnes minutes, complètement incapable de frapper. Elle se décida enfin, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle frappa encore une fois et entendit une voix de l'autre côté.

"Une minute, j'arrive !"

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Alec vêtu d'un jean noir, torse nu et perlé de gouttelettes d'eau. Selon toute vraisemblance,il sortait de la douche, il tenait encore une serviette à la main et se séchait les cheveux. Il fixa Max de ses yeux verts et colériques, sans dire un mot et la laissa entrer.

"Alors, Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? " Monsieur perfection "a eu une nouvelle idée en ce qui concerne mon enfant, pour qu'il lui appartienne ou c'est une visite de courtoisie ? Tout bien réfléchis, la 2ème option est à éliminer d'emblée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alec, je ne savais pas qu'il te dirait une chose pareille. Moi, tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si tu étais près à prendre tes responsabilités de père.

- Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- J'étais sous le choc.

- Sous le choc ! Le choc de quoi ?

- De ce que Logan avait dit.

- Et ça te suffit pour ne pas réagir ?

- Non, mais essais de comprendre Logan, c'est dur pour lui.

- C'est dur pour lui ! T'es-tu demandé une seule fois, comment c'était pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est dur, c'est plus que dur, Max. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que la personne qui attend un enfant de moi n'a que de la haine pour moi ?" 

"Alec…" le coupa Max

"Non, Max ! Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais pensé à fondé une famille et un futur dans ce monde, mais les **très rare** fois où j'y ai songé, je pensais que ce serait avec quelqu'un qui a des sentiments pour moi. Aujourd'hui, la situation est loin d'être comme je l'avais imaginée, parce qu'un enfant a été créé dans un amour à sens unique. De plus, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit et ça c'est dur à accepter. Et pour couronner le tout, le petit copain_ 'Moi j'aime sauver le monde'_ de la personne, qui porte en elle une partie de moi, veut m'enlever tous mes droits parentaux. Alors tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que pour le pauvre _Veilleur_ que c'est difficile"dit-il sur un ton amer.

Max ne savait plus quoi dire, mais une partie du discours d'Alec avait attiré son attention. _* J'ai rêvé ou il a dit qu'un enfant avait été conçu dans un amour à sens unique ?_ * Max resta là, à fixer Alec, perdu dans ses pensés.

La colère d'Alec s'estompait tranquillement, mais quelque chose l'inquiétait, Max ne réagissait pas à ses mots. En temps normal, elle aurait répliqué que c'était plus difficile pour elle que pour lui, elle lui aurait dit que tout était de sa faute et elle aurait sans doute ajouté qu'elle aurait dù le laisser mourir plutôt que de le sauver. Alec passa une main devant les yeux de Max, tentant de la faire réagir, mais sans succès. Il l'interpella.

"Max, Maaax. Youhooouuu, Alec à Max."

À ces mots elle sursauta. Alec posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

"J'ai cru un instant que je t'avais perdu quelque part sur la lune."

Les mots qu'il employa la firent sourire et c'était comme si la colère qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt s'était entièrement évaporée, ne causant plus d'ombrage dans ses yeux.

"Non, en fait j'étais perdu en moi-même.

- En toi-même ?

- Quelque part parmi des mots.

- Quels mots ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Il leva un sourcil, puis demanda.

" Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que se sont tes mots.

- Raison de plus pour me le dire.

- Je n'pense pas..

- Je crois que si et puis, j'ai peut être exagéré certains passages."

"ça doit être ça oui.

* _Elle a l'air déçue, peut-etre ai-je été trop dur avec elle._ * Voyant la déception de Max, il ajouta. :

"Dis-moi ce que c'est, cela fait probablement partie de ce que je n'ai pas exagérés."

La vérité c'est qu'Alec avait pesé chacun de ses mots, il ne les avait pas dis que sous le coup de la colère.

"Quand tu as dit 'Cet enfant a été créé dans un amour à sens unique', Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?"

Alec fut incapable de répondre, il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il avait indirectement dit qu'il l'aimait. Un débat dans sa tête se formait. Devait-il lui confirmer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ou devait-il démentir en faisant un autre des ses commentaires qui lui valait toujours un coup derrière la tête ? Le débat était tellement insupportable qu'il dit à haute voix :

"STOP !

- Stop quoi, Alec ?

- Quoi ! Ne me dit pas que j'ai parlé tout haut

- Actuellement oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

Il n'avait maintenant plus le choix, il devait lui dire.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Max. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, je pourrais très bien m'en sortir comme à mon habitude avec un petit commentaire pour faire changer le tour de la conversation ou tout simplement te dire la vérité. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix je me suis moi-même mis au pied du mur. Donc je vais te dire la véritée, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de comment la formuler.

- Inutile de faire des détours et va droit au but.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est le genre de chose qu'on doit dire avec beaucoup de tact et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à la légère en particulier à une fille comme toi."

"Une fille comme moi ! répéta Max, en ponctuant chaque mot. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ne le prends pas mal, Max, tu es plutôt du genre, exigeante."

"Exigeante, moi ?" Répéta Max offusqué

"Ce n'est pas un défaut en soi, alors tu n'as pas à être fâché et pour revenir au sujet, ce que j'ai dit à propos du bébé et de l'amour, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait. A cet instant, il se detourna de son regard, visiblement gêné par la situation, ce qui étonna Max, Alec n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser des détails. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en ta présence, un sentiment bizarre m'envahit, j'ai l'impression qu'on me dévore de l'intérieur. J'ai ressentis ça une fois auparavant et c'était loin d'être aussi fort. Tu as aussi une façon d'hanter mes pensées, qui me rend malade. Tout ce à quoi je pense fini par tourner autour de toi. Tout ce que je vois a un lien avec toi, mais bon tu connais ça, vu que tu es tellement en amour avec " monsieur perfection"

Le visage de Max s'assombrit et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

"Pourquoi tu soupires ? Qu'y a t'il encore avec Logan ?

-Il y a que je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça en sa présence.

- Jamais !? Alors, comment fais-tu pour savoir que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Je ne le sais pas.

Alec en resta bouche bée.

- Tu n'as jamais ressentis ça vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre ?"demanda t'il visiblement intrigué.

Elle le fixa longuement, sans dire un mot et il répéta sa question. Elle lui répondit :

"J'ai déjà ressentit ce sentiment, celui où on croit qu'on va s'effondrer simplement en frôlant la peau de l'autre. Ce sentiment, je le connais.

- Sans être indiscret, qui était cette personne ?

- On devrait peut-être cesser de parler au passé tu n'crois pas ? je vois toujours cette personne et ça me fait toujours le même effet.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- Moins longtemps que Logan.

- Avant ou après moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas !? Cela devenait de plus en plus obscur pour lui.

- Non, je crois que c'était le même jour.

- Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est chien-chien.

- Non, ce n'est pas Joshua.

- Alors, c'est le garde ?

- Euh, non, Arrete de dire des idioties ! 

- Alors un mec à l'entraînement ?

- J'appelle pas ça un entraînement.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- C'était plutôt une obligation, que j'ai bien entendu refusé."

Alec était confus,*une obligation ?* puis soudain, tout devint plus clair, elle faisait allusion à lui. Il se rappela alors comment il était entré dans sa cellule, avec son habituelle aisance et son air arrogant. Il se souvint également du regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient avoir des relations sexuelles chaque soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enceinte. Ensuite, elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac, suite à ce coup, son dos avait percuter la porte métallique de la cellule. À cette pensée un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. On pouvait même distinguer dans ses yeux, une étincelle de malice.

"Pourquoi tu souris ? 

- Je repensais à ce jour.

- Attends, je te dis quelque chose d'important sur mes sentiments et tu penses à notre rencontre.

- Oui, parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me sentir ainsi.

- Tu ne me connaissais pas, tout ce que tu savais sur moi, c'est que j'étais l'une des évadés de 2009.

- Je ne te connaissais pas, c'est vrai, mais en posant les yeux sur toi, j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours physique avec toi ?

- Ce n'était pas que physique, Max parce que si c'était le cas j'aurais ressenti la même chose face à Sam. Tu dégageais tellement de choses, qu'il m'est impossible de les nommés. Quand on regardait dans tes yeux ont pouvait te sentir vivante et pleine d'énergie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam. Si Manticore me considérait comme solitaire, je me demande comment ils la considéraient. Elle ne voulait jamais coopérer en état de crise, mais toi oui, on dirait parfois que c'est ta seule raison de vivre. En te regardant, on pouvait voir que tu étais prête à tout pour aider les gens même s'ils étaient de purs inconnus. La preuve c'est que tu nous as tous fait sortir de Manticore.

- Ça reste physique, puisque tu as vu tout ça seulement en me regardant.

- Non, pas vraiment, car ça n'a pas rapport avec tes attraits corporels."

Un léger sourire imprégna les lèvres de Max

"Il y a un truc qui m'échappe là." dit Alec.

"Quoi ?

- Je pense que la situation est claire pour nous deux, mais qu'advient'il de ton petit copain " le veilleur ", celui à qui j'ai envie de défaire le portrait, en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai quitté son appartement tout à l'heure en complet état de rage. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

- Pour le moment tu es encore avec ce crétin. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, enfin je crois. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu crois ?

- Crois, quoi ?

- Tu as dit et je cite "Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, enfin je crois. "

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait été très clair en disant les trois mots."

Alec rit un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- J'ai dit un truc, un jour à Asha et en fait, j'avais tort.

En entendant le nom de la jeune blonde, Max soupira fortement et dit :

"Qu'est- ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Un truc du genre "Si j'aimais quelqu'un je le lui dirais et si je désirais quelqu'un je le lui avouerais " mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Alec ?

- Hmm…

- Est-ce que tu nous laisserais une chance si je quitte Logan ?"Une vraie chance je veux dire.

Il resta un moment incrédule, incapable de prononcer un mot. Lui qui avait toujours rêver d'entendre ses mots, ne pouvait croire qu'elle les avait prononcés.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue et la força gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je le veux depuis très longtemps. Mais je veux d'abord que tu saches que je ne suis pas le sombre crétin que tout le monde croit. Si toi aussi tu nous donnes une chance, je te prouverais que je peux te rendre heureuse.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment possible ?

"Oui, je le crois." dit-il doucement.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement et leurs regards se plongèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour finir en un doux baiser. Max n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alec pouvait être si tendre. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Sans rompre leur étreinte, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le canapé, incapables de combattre leurs sentiments.--


	7. C'est fini

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Note d'auteur: Je tiens a remercier Reiya, ma beta reader, qui a apporté sa touche au chapitre.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 7 ~** C'est fini**

Le soleil se leva et Max se réveilla tranquillement. Elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de toute sa vie. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était dans les bras d'Alec. Elle eut alors un fort sentiment de déjà vu. La différence c'est que cette fois-ci, ils avaient conserver tous leurs vêtements et qu'ils n'étaient pas sous effets de drogues. Elle se rappela peu à peu sa soirée.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Max était allongée sur Alec, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Elle tenta de lui retirer son t-shirt, mais il l'en empêcha, ce qui la déconcerta.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe, Alec ? 

- Rien, je t'assure, c'est juste que… je ne veux rien précipiter. 

- Toi, Alec, tu veux que nous prenions notre temps ? Tu es sûre tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre. 

- OK, j'admets que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai arrêté. 

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

- Tu vois, tu es toujours avec Logan et je ne veux pas que l'on aille plus loin, tant que tout ça pas régler. De toute façon, nous pouvons attendre encore une nuit puisque nous attendons depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, alors une nuit supplémentaire ne nous tuera pas."

" Tu as raison. " dit Max déçu.

Elle se retira de sur son corps, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

" Rien ne nous empêche de nous embrasser."

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Max et il en profita pour la ramener dans leur ancienne position.

*****FIN DU FLASH BACK*****

Max le regarda dormir paisiblement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, mais il les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et découvrit Max au-dessus de lui, toute souriante. Il referma les yeux à cet instant, par crainte que tout cela ne soit qu'un autre de ses rêves. Pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil, il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'avait vraiment pas rêvé. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme une sorte d'étincelle, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sauf quand elle regardait Logan et maintenant c'était pour lui.

" Hey, le réveil a l'air dur ce matin. " lui murmura-t-elle.

" Oui, disons qu'on ne dort pas très bien sur un sofa. 

- C'est drôle, moi je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. 

- Normal, mon corps te servait de matelas. 

- J'avoue que c'est mieux que ton vieux canapé, mais c'est moins bien qu'un lit."

Elle lui sourit et changea de sujet.

" Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées à ton réveil… 

- Un peu. 

- À quoi tu pensais ? 

- J'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit un autre de mes rêves. 

-Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà rêvé de nous deux ?

-Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé. Dit-il un un peu gêné.

- Hmm, ce qui me rappelle que j'ai un truc à faire. 

- A quoi tu penses ? 

- A quelque chose qui va nous permettre d'être définitivement ensemble. 

- Ah oui je vois. J'espere que ça va bien se passer.Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Logan malgré tout. 

- Je sais.

-Bon tu n'as qu'à y aller, moi je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps.

- Non, je suis trop bien comme ça. 

- Parle pour toi, moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir des milliers de poignards dans le dos tellement j'ai mal et puis je pense que l'on doit régler cette histoire au plus vite, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vrai, de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps comme ça puisqu'on doit travailler. 

- Ouais, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à mettre un t-shirt, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'arriver torse nu à Jampony et supporté les regards de Normal."

Sa réflexion fit rire Max, elle imaginait déjà la scène.

" Hey ! Ce n'est pas drôle. J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi. 

- C'est plus drôle que tu ne le crois. Il faudrait que je me rendre à mon appartement, j'ai besoin de changer de vêtements. 

- Oui, ça c'est vrai."

Max le frappa sur la tête s'écarta de sur le corps d'Alec afin de lui donner la possibilité de s'asseoir. Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un t-shirt marine qui lui collait au corps, mais pas trop. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et demanda à Max.

" Avant de partir, tu prendrais sûrement quelque chose à manger, parce que maintenant tu manges pour deux.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à me materner."

Il laissa échapper un rire.

" Je blague, Max, enceinte ou pas je t'aurais offert quelque chose à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais prendre ? 

- Un café pour commencer."

****

*****

Après avoir déjeuner, Max se rendit chez elle pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement, elle découvrit Cindy assise sur une chaise devant la porte, ce qui la surpris puisqu'il était 9h35 et qu'elle aurait dû être à Jampony depuis 35 minutes.

" Tu n'es pas au travail Cindy. 

- Non 

- Pourquoi ? 

- J'étais curieuse de savoir comment ça c'était passé, vu que tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit. 

- Il n'y a rien à dire. 

- Mon chou, on ne la fait pas à Original Cindy. 

- Je te jure, il n'y a rien à dire. 

- Max, ne me force pas à te torturer. 

- Bon d'accord. 

- Il t'a pardonné ? 

- En quelque sorte. 

- Comment ça _'en quelque sorte'_ ? 

- Dans sa frustration il a dit qu'il m'aimait, de façon assez indirecte. 

- Et tu lui as dit… 

- Quelque chose de semblable. 

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier soir. _Pretty boy_ a fini par t'avoir dans son lit. 

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu l'en as empêcher ? 

- Non je voulais, mais lui… 

- Il ne voulait pas ?! ça m'étonne.

- Non il voulait, mais préférait attendre. 

- Attendre quoi ? 

- Qu'il n'y est plus d'ombre au tableau ! 

- Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il y en aura toujours. 

- Je le sais, mais il y en a une en particulier. 

- Logan ? 

- C'est ça, il veut que tout soit fini avec Logan, avant que nous allions plus loin dans notre relation. 

- On voit que le gars a des principes. 

- Oui, on devrait arrêter cette conversation, on a du boulot et si ça se trouve, on est déjà virées. 

- Tu as raison mon chou, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait utiliser le statut de _Golden boy_ d'Alec, puisque vous êtes un couple. 

- Je n'utiliserai pas Alec de cette manière, même si l'idée est plus qu'intéressante. 

- Dommage."

Cindy salua Max et sortit de l'appartement.

****

*****

Max arriva à Jampony avec plus de deux heures de retard et elle fut surprise que Normal ne lui sorte pas le discours qu'il lui faisait chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas à l'heure. Elle s'approcha d'Alec qui avait la tête dans son casier et lui dit.

" Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Normal ne m'a pas crier dessus pour mon retard. 

- Non pas tellement. 

- Tu rigoles, qu'il ne me dise rien alors que je suis en retard, c'est loin d'être normal. Quelque chose cloche. 

- Rien ne cloche, Max. Je vais te dire pourquoi il ne t'a pas crier dessus, mais avant promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher. 

- Ça dépend. 

- J'ai dit à Normal que tu étais chez le médecin. 

- Hé alors ! 

- Je lui ai dit que c'était pour savoir le sexe du bébé. 

- Il sait que je suis enceinte ! 

- Max, il aurait fini par le savoir, tu sais. Dans les mois à venir, tu vas prendre du poids et tu ne pourras pas le cacher.

- Merci Alec, je le sais. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas manqué de lui dire que c'était toi le père. 

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit que j'étais le père. Cindy est arrivée avant toi et m'a dit de ne pas te faire souffrir ni te laisser seule avec le bébé. Il se trouve que Normal était près de nous et qu'il a tout entendu. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions alors je m'en suis servi comme alibi pour ton retard. S'il ne t'a rien dit, il y a deux raisons, la première il est déçu que je sois avec quelqu'un pour de bon, la seconde raison c'est que tu portes MON enfant. Il risque de te demander quel est le sexe alors à toi de trouver une réponse. 

- Ah non ! C'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette situation, alors TU trouves une réponse. De toute manière, je ne suis pas suffisamment avancé dans ma grossesse pour qu'on puisse voir le sexe. 

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette réponse. Tu préférais que je sois présent ou le médecin a eu une urgence et il ne pouvait pas te recevoir. 

- Je préfère la deuxième et de loin. 

- Comme tu veux !"

À ce moment, Normal appela Max :

" Max, j'ai une livraison pour toi."

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir laissant Alec derrière elle.

" Tiens c'est un paquet pour un certain Logan Cale, si je ne m'abuse, tu le connais alors tu peux lui faire la livraison. Et prends tout ton temps. 

- D'accord."

Max commençait à s'éloigner quand elle entendit Normal crier:

" Garçon ou fille ?"

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers Normal et lui répondit :

" Ni l'un, ni l'autre. 

- Quoi ! 

- Le médecin n'a pas pu me recevoir, il avait une urgence et de toute manière il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le savoir."

Sur ce, elle quitta le bâtiment.

****

*****

Logan était encore devant son ordinateur. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il entendit à peine, le bruit de quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte.

" Logan, t'es là ? 

- Oui !"

Il se tourna pour voir Max apparaître dans le salon, une boîte dans les mains.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un colis, pour toi. 

- Ça doit être les nouvelles piles, que j'ai commandé pour mon exosquellette."

Max lui tendit le paquet, il le saisit d'une main et tenta de retenir le bras de la jeune femme avec l'autre. Max retira rapidement son bras de sa prise.

" Max, es-tu fâché pour ce que j'ai dit à Alec, hier soir ? "

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le mur derrière lui.

" Tu sais, je suis désolé, c'est juste… c'est juste, que tu dis toujours qu'Alec est un irresponsable. Alors, je me suis dit que tu aimerais que je m'en occupe. 

- Logan, j'ai découvert qu'Alec n'est pas aussi irresponsable que je le croyais et je dois te rappeler qu'avant de te rencontrer, j'étais un peu comme lui. Il a prit de la maturité depuis notre première rencontre. 

- Tu essais de me dire quelque chose, et j'ai bien peur de savoir ce que c'est. 

- Tu as raison, j'essaie de te dire quelque chose. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire. 

- Commence par le début. 

- Alec ne t'a pas tout dit. 

- À propos de quoi ? 

- De la prophétie. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ? 

- Il t'a dit que le père de mon enfant devait être un X5 quelconque. La vérité, c'est que Alec devait être le père à tout prix, parce que selon la prophétie, nous sommes destinés. 

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? 

- Il croyait que se serait mieux que tu ne saches pas. Il croyait également que s'était préférable que je ne le sache pas, mais j'étais là quand Lydecker lui a dit. J'étais caché et j'ai tout entendu. 

- C'était mieux que je ne le sache pas, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles ? 

- Tu as tort. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que la prophétie dit vrai. 

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? 

- Oui, je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour lui depuis longtemps, je refusais seulement de me l'admettre. 

- Et qu'est-ce qui en est d'Alec ? 

- On a mit les choses au clair, hier soir. C'est la même chose pour lui, mais il se l'est admis depuis plus longtemps que moi. 

- Donc, vous êtes un couple. 

- Non. 

- Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, où est le problème ? 

- Nous. 

- Pourquoi nous ? (P.S. Aucun lien avec le titre de l'histoire.)

- On est encore ensemble, c'est le problème. 

- Je vois, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est dire 2 mots et le chapitre sera clôs. 

- Lesquels ? 

- Tu le sais très bien. 

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Max n'ouvre le bouche pour dire c'est deux mots qui allaient clore définitivement un chapitre de sa vie.

" C'est fini." dit-elle difficilement en regardant Logan dans les yeux. Elle eut le sentiment qu'elle entendait son cœur se briser et c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait en supportée. Elle quitta l'endroit à toute vitesse non sans prononcer : " je suis vraiment désolée ! ".

n.a. : Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous s'attendaient à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alec et Max, désolé de vous avoir déçu. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est sûrement pas le plus palpitant, mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. 


	8. visage du passé

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Note d'auteur: Je tiens a remercier Reiya, ma beta reader, qui a apporté sa touche au chapitre.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 8 ~** visage du passé**

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand il pénétra à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment nommé _Crash._ Selon ce que Logan lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, Max aimait venir se divertir ici. Il comprenait facilement pourquoi, l'atmosphère y était décontractée, les gens semblaient sympathiques et avaient l'air de savoir s'amuser.

Il devait absolument la revoir, elle lui manquait tellement, elle avait toujours été la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il était lié à elle et quand on lui avait apprit qu'elle était morte, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reprocher sa mort. Elle était sa sœur et c'était son rôle de la protéger, il savait qu'il avait failli à son devoir de frère. Maintenant, il apprenait qu'elle était en vie. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, Zack ne se rappelait plus rien, il n'avait aucune idée où était Syl, Jondy, Zane, Ben, Brin et sa sœur, Tinga, était décédée. Il devait s'assurer que sa sœur allait bien et passer tout le temps qu'il pouvait avec elle. Il n'en pouvait plus de parcourir le pays à tenter de retrouver les autres. Il aurait maintenant Max a ses côtés et ça remplirait déjà un grand vide dans sa vie.

Il s'assit au bar et commanda un verre qu'il avala cul-sec. Depuis son entrée, plusieurs filles le dévoraient du regard, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Beaucoup avait tenté de lui parler, mais il les avait repoussés, il ne voulait pas s'accorder un seul moment à lui, du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé Max.

Il pivota sur lui-même et crut la voir, là-bas, au fond de la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres hommes, elle semblait heureuse, car elle venait tout juste de sourire à ce que l'un des deux venait de dire. Quelque chose le dérangeait, il était sûr qu'il connaissait le plus grand des deux hommes qui étaient avec Max, mais il lui était impossible de l'identifier. Il décida d'aller s'assurer que c'était bien elle et de découvrir qui l'accompagnait. Il fit son chemin à travers la pièce. Parvenu à proximité du petit groupe, il prononça son nom : "Max ?"

******

Plus tôt dans la soirée.

Max était assise à une table du crash. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir littéralement brisé le cœur de Logan. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'aucun de ses amis ne soit présent, alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de leur compagnie pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus dans la déprime. Elle s'obstinait avec elle-même à savoir si elle devait ou non prendre une bière. Elle se décida enfin quand une serveuse passa près d'elle.

- Je vais prendre une bière.

- Je t'amène ça dans deux minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Max se retrouva devant un verre rempli à ras-bord. Au moment où elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, elle entendit une voix plus que familière lui dire :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas boire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas dans ta condition.

- Ma condition n'a rien, je peux supporter l'alcool plus que n'importe qui de normal et tu le sais, Alec. C'est la même chose pour toi, on peut dire merci à notre génétique.

- Je sais que tu peux le supporter, mais le bébé, non, génétiquement amélioré ou pas. À ce stade il n'est encore qu'un foetus, ça pourrait être dommageable pour lui ou elle.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- C'était un cours donné à Manticore, biologie humaine et transgénique.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils donnaient de tels cours.

- Tu vois, on n'apprenait pas qu'à tuer et puis il fallait bien savoir comment on fonctionne.

Max lui sourit légèrement et retomba dans son état de déprime, ce qui inquiéta l'autre transgénique.

- Max, ça va ?

- Oui et non.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, parce que je suis officiellement libre et qu'on peut être ensemble.

Alec sourit et reprit un air sérieux, puis lui demanda :

- Comment a réagi Logan ?

- C'est la raison du non.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu aurais dû le voir, il avait l'air tellement blessé, ses yeux montraient toute sa souffrance. Et tu sais qui l'a fait souffrir autant ? Moi, pour la deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, c'est vrai. Je me sens atrocement coupable, je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais c'est impossible, je ne peux rien faire, dorénavant.

Alec s'approcha de Max, la serra dans ses bras et essuya de sa main la larme, qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et il l'embrassa légèrement dans les cheveux.

Sketchy qui était au loin, regarda la scène avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais imaginé les voir comme ça un jour. Il avait toujours crut que Max détestait Alec, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler à un tel point, qu'on croyait presque que l'un d'eux allait y rester. Sketchy pensa soudain, * _Tout compte fait ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça, on dit toujours que la ligne entre l'amour et la haine est très mince. En plus, ils sont toujours inquiets l'un pour l'autre. * _Il décida de s'approcher de ses amis.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche tous les deux. 

À la voix de Sketchy, les deux X5 brisèrent leur étreinte.

- Je trouve ça bizarre, ça m'effraie presque de vous voir aussi affectueux l'un envers l'autre, dit Sketchy en riant.

Alec lui sourit.

- Et bien Sketch, tu devras t'y faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Max, tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Oui, de toute façon Normal le sait.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sketchy complètement égaré.

- Sketchy, tu vas être oncle, enfin d'une certaine façon.

- Quoi ! Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

- Max est enceinte…de moi.

Sketchy resta estomaqué pendant quelque secondes avant de dire :

- Wow, ça explique pourquoi Normal a été aussi coulant avec toi toute la journée, dit-il à l'adresse de Max. Toute cette histoire, a un avantage pour moi.

- Ha oui ! Lequel ? s'exclama Alec.

- Mec, tu viens de te retirer du marché, j'ai maintenant toutes les nanas de ce bar pour moi. Merci d'avoir fait cette étreinte publique à Max, tu viens de prouver à toutes les filles de la place que tu es officiellement hors jeu.

Alec et Max laissèrent échapper un rire à la réflexion de Sketchy. Alec remarqua un garçon au bar, du même âge qu'eux. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Max, seulement en version masculine. Il réalisa alors que le rêve de Sketchy venait de s'évanouir, car le sosie masculin de Max, avait déjà un tas de filles à ses talons. Alec posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et dit :

- Je suis désolé Sketch, mais il y a une nouvelle vedette depuis que je suis hors marché, comme tu dis. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas toi, c'est le gars juste là-bas, fit remarquer Alec en pointant le jeune homme au bar, qui avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un en particulier.

Max et Sketchy regardèrent dans la direction qu'Alec pointait. Max s'exclama alors :

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Max ne me dit pas que tu le préfères à moi.

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et dit :

- Non, c'est mon frère, Krit.

- Génial, comme si j'avais pas assez d'une évadée de 2009.

Alec gagna un autre coup. Sketchy leur dit:

- Il n'est jamais arrivé à Manticore de créer des transgéniques laids ?

- Je crois que non, dit Alec. Sauf, si on pense aux transhumains.

Ils virent le garçon au bar s'avancer vers eux et prononcer le nom de la jeune femme.

- Max ?

- Krit !

Max se jeta dans ses bras, puis elle lui dit :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

Elle s'écarta de son frère et lui demanda :

- Où est Syl ?

- Je ne sais pas. On est sortit ensemble un bout de temps, mais ça n'a pas duré et on est partit chacun de notre coté.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sortit ensemble.

- Personne ne le savait. 

Un silence s'installa sur le groupe. Krit le brisa en demandant a Max :

- Tu pourrais me présenter à tes amis.

- Oh oui ! Voici Sketchy, mon ami.

Elle se tourna vers Alec et dit :

- Et lui, c'est…

Krit l'interrompit :

- Ben !

- Génial, encore un autre qui me prend pour Ben, le psychotique, dit Alec frustré.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire, Max ?

- Ce n'est pas Ben, c'est Alec, le jumeau de Ben. Ben était 493 et Alec est 494.

- Ha, et où est Ben ?

Max se sentit submergé de tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, surtout que c'était de sa faute. Alec le dit à sa place.

- Ben est mort.

- Comment ?

- Il était devenu psychopathe, il tuait sans raison, il s'est fait tuer parce qu'il l'a demandé. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Manticore, alors il a demandé à quelqu'un de le tuer.

Krit était sidéré et très choqué, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda Max dans l'attente d'un signe de confirmation ou encore mieux, de dénégation. Max qui avait les yeux embués, lui fit un signe de la tête. En voyant l'état de Max, Alec l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle resta dans les bras du X5 quelques instants, puis s'écarta de son étreinte. 

Krit avait récupéré du choc et Max avait caché sa tristesse derrière un masque impassible.

- Krit, pourquoi es-tu à Seattle ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est plutôt inattendu.

- J'ai téléphoné à Logan il y a quelques semaines, pour savoir comment il s'en tirait depuis le jour où on vous a perdu Zack et toi, après la destruction du labo génétique. Il m'a dit que tu étais toujours vivante et m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à Zack, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Il m'a dit que vous étiez finalement ensemble, j'aurais crut qu'il aurait été avec toi quand j'allais arriver.

Le visage de Max s'assombrit et celui d'Alec affichait une émotion indescriptible.(imperceptible)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max ?

Sketchy qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivé de Krit, dit :

- De toute évidence, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Elle est avec Alec et attend son enfant.

- Vraiment ?! Je vais être oncle ?! Dit Krit avec plein d'excitement.

- Oui Krit, confirma Max.

- Wow ! C'est super ! Donc Alec, tu as mit ma sœur enceinte. Je te jure que si tu la fais souffrir, je vais te…

- Tu vas me défaire le portait, je connais la chanson. Et puis, si jamais une telle chose arrive, il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois mort avant que tu n'apprennes quoi que se soit.

Max lança un regard noir à Alec, puis il enchaîna :

- De toute façon, tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne planifie en aucun cas de blesser Max.

- C'est bien ! 

- Tu compte rester longtemps ? demanda Max.

- Je planifie de rester ici pendant quelques temps et peut être même définitivement. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de trouver un endroit pour la nuit et un Job.

- Tu peux rester chez moi, lui proposa Alec.

- Chez toi ? Non, vous avez besoin d'intimité Max et toi.

- On ne vit pas ensemble, Krit, du moins pas pour le moment, dit Max.

- Ok alors, j'accepte ton offre, Alec.

- Bien, Pour ce qui est d'un job, il y a toujours Jampony, dit Alec.

- Jampony ?

- Coursier à vélo.

- ça me va.

- Tu vas voir le patron est un vrai tirant, le prévint Sketchy.

- ça ne me fait rien, j'ai vu pire.

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à se remémorer le passé, puis rentrèrent chacun chez eux, Krit avec Alec, et Max chez elle.

-


	9. Double identité

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Note d'auteur: Je tiens a remercier Reiya, ma beta reader, qui a apporté sa touche au chapitre.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 9 ~ Double identité

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Krit. Tout le monde l'appréciait à Jampony, excepté Normal, bien entendu qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui-même et Alec. 

Il était tôt cet après-midi là quand Alec passa les portes du bâtiment. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et tendit ses signatures à Normal.

- Tu es étonnement productif aujourd'hui, dit Normal à l'égard d'Alec.

- Je suis de bonne humeur, c'est tout.

- Mais tu es toujours de bonne humeur.

- Disons que je le suis plus que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui en est la cause ?

- Je suis avec la femme que j'aime, je vais être père et finalement ça fait plus de deux semaines, que personne n'a tenté de me tuer. Je crois que se sont des raisons suffisantes pour faire de moi un homme heureux, non ?

-Tu as sûrement raison, répondit Normal, un peu bougon.

Alec s'éloigna du comptoir et se dirigea vers sa bande d'amis. Il se plaça derrière Max et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils discutèrent un peu entre eux, mais n'en eurent pratiquement pas le temps car Normal les appela chacun leur tour.

- Max, Spark ! J'ai des paquets pour vous, secteur 11. Allez dépêchez-vous ces paquets ne se rendront pas chez leur propriétaire tout seul, cria Normal.

- Calmez-vous Normal ! J'arrive ! dit Spark en s'approchant de son patron, Max sur les talons.

Spark était un nouveau coursier, assez séduisant, mais pas autant qu'Alec aux yeux de Max. Il était grand et un peu plus costaud que le X5. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint basané et des yeux ténébreux. Il avait un look _bad boys_, mais s'avérait très sympathique. Dès son arrivé il avait vite sympathisé avec Max et ses amis. Il s'entendait très bien avec Alec. Il était même parvenu à le battre au billard à plusieurs reprises, fait surprenant puisque qu'aucun humain n'y était parvenu auparavant, mis à part Logan, qui lui, l'avait battu grâce à la déconcentration et ça ne c'était jamais reproduit. Si on cherchait Spark on était sûr de le trouver près d'Alec. Malgré tout, Spark avait sut rester très mystérieux, peut-être un peu trop.

Ils prirent possession des paquets que Normal leur tendait et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tout en faisant leur chemin vers l'extérieur, ils entendirent leur patron dire :

- Hé Alec ! Tu as beau être ma _Rock Star, _tu dois travailler comme tout le monde.

Max ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils enfourchèrent tous deux leur bicyclette et se rendirent à la première adresse. La jeune transgénique s'arrêta, elle se posta à côté de son vélo, puis l'accota à la clôture, qui entourait la demeure. Elle gravit les marches, suivit de près par Spark. Elle frappa à la porte à de nombreuses reprises, mais personne ne vint répondre.

- Je crois bien, qu'il n'y a personne.

- Bravo Spark ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul.

- Tu me connais, Max, mon quotient est au-dessus de la moyenne.

- Bien sûr ! Et puis ce n'est pas vrai, quand on y pense, on te connaît pas tant que ça.

- On ne se lancera pas la dedans, tu veux?

- ok, c'est toi qui voit.

- Mieux vaut ramener le paquet à Normal, suggéra Spark.

- Ouais.

Max commença à descendre les marches. Spark fit de même, mais s'arrêta net quand un long objet métallique capta son œil. Il comprit que le moment était venu. Il se saisit de l'objet, mais au même moment, Max se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On a d'autres livraisons à faire.

- Rien, j'te suis !

- Bon, Grouilles-toi ! On doit rejoindre les autres dans moins d'une heure et on a encore trois paquets à livrer.

- Je sais.

Max recommença sa descente. C'est à cet instant que quelque chose la heurta derrière la tête. Elle perdit immédiatement connaissance et s'effondra dans les escaliers. Spark eût un sourire satisfait, puis sorti son portable de sa poche. Il appuya sur une touche et une sonnerie se fit entendre.

- _Fenostol_

** Fenostol **

- Monsieur, c'est, l'agent Connor.

__

** Où en êtes vous, Connor ? _**_

- Le but est atteint, monsieur. J'ai réussi à immobiliser 452.

__

** Bien._ **_

- Où dois-je l'amener ?

** Dans un entrepôt du port du secteur 11. Je vous y rejoindrai **

- Oui, monsieur.

** Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec 494 ?**

- Il n'était pas présent.

** Parfait, maintenant, dépêchez-vous ! **

- oui, monsieur.

** _Fenostol**_

- Fenostol

La ligne coupa. Spark leva la tête et vit un vigidrone quitter la scène. Il souhaita plus que tout que ce robot volant n'ait pas capté d'image de ce qui venait de se passer. Il murmura d'une voix coléreuse : " Stupides engins !"


	10. Inquiétudes

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 10 ~ Inquiétudes

Alec, Krit, Original Cindy et Sketchy étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un pichet.

- Quelqu'un a vu Spark ? demanda Sketchy.

- Non, pas depuis que Normal l'a envoyé dans le secteur 11 avec Max. Ils devraient être bientôt là, dit Oc.

- Ouais, dit Krit en regardant sa montre. Bientôt puisqu'il est 20h00.

Alec jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ça m'inquiète, murmura-t-il.

Personne ne comprit, à l'exception de Krit, qui n'aurait sans doute rien entendu s'il n'avait pas été un X5.

- Elle va arriver, souffla Krit.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que personne n'est jamais revenu d'une course à plus de 20h00. Ce n'est tout simplement pas normal que Max et Spark ne soient pas déjà là.

- Alec, tu n'as rien à craindre. Max est une grande fille et elle sait se défendre. De toute façon ce n'est probablement qu'une question de barrage, rajouta Krit.

- Je sais que Max peut se défendre, vu toutes les fois où elle m'a filé une raclée, mais en ce moment elle est plus vulnérable que jamais.

- Alec tu t'inquiètes pour rien, rassura Oc.

- Vous avez peut être raison, concéda-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Oc a toujours raison, _Pretty boy_, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. La vérité, c'est qu'elle commençait, elle aussi à s'inquiéter.

****

*****

Max ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger, mais elle constata que ses mains et ses pieds étaient enchaînés au mur. Elle analysa l'endroit, mais rien ne lui semblait familier. Une odeur de poisson flottait dans l'air, les murs étaient tout crasseux et le sol n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais bon c'était le look d'à peu près tous les bâtiments depuis l'impulsion. Elle aperçut alors, quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle, qu'elle reconnut aisément, Spark.

- Spark, que fais-tu ? Détache-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu le peux.

- Non, je ne peux pas, Max. Ou devrais-je dire 452 ? Je dois suivre mes ordres.

- Suivre tes ordres ?!

- Oui, mes ordres.

- De qui ?

Un rire amusé se fit entendre à la gauche de Max. Elle vit dans l'encadrement de la porte une silhouette familière, trop familière. Elle compris très vite à qui appartenait ce rire et cette carrure.

- White, bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu te donner tes ordres ! Tu es l'un d'eux, un des ses familiers. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si évasif en ce qui te concerne et sur une foule d'autres sujets.

- Que tu es douée 452 ! dit White amusé

- Je sais.

- Toujours aussi sûre de toi, hein ?

- À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

White sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Max.

- 452, c'est moi ou tu as grossit ?

- C'est sûrement vous !

White se tourna vers Spark.

- Connor !

- Oui, m'sieur !

- Allez chercher ma mallette. Ensuite vous cous occuperez du commando.

- Oui, m'sieur.

Spark sortit de l'entrepôt rapidement et White se tourna de nouveau, afin de faire face à Max.

- J'ai une petite question pour toi, 452.

- Et vous espérez sans doute une réponse, que je ne vous donnerai certainement pas.

- Où est mon fils ? 

****

*****

Alec regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en 5 minutes.

- J'aime de moins en moins ça, dit-il. Il est 21h30, c'est anormal.

- Elle a peut être décidé de rester chez elle, suggéra Sketchy.

- Non, elle me l'aurait dit ou en aurait parlé à Oc.

- Alec a raison, mon chou me l'aurait dit. Je n'aime pas ça non plus.

- Ouais, Max aurait dit quelque chose. Ma sœur est peut être en danger, ajouta Krit.

- Pourquoi ne pas vérifier les endroits qu'elle fréquente autre qu'ici, proposa Sketchy.

- Excellente idée. Sketchy appelle Normal et demande-lui si Max et Spark sont revenu. Oc regarde à votre appartement. Krit et moi, on ira voir au Space Needle et si on n'a aucun résultat après ça, je n'aurai ()d'autre choix que d'aller voir Logan, même si l'idée ne m'enchante pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, lança Sketchy.

- Allons-y, mais n'oubliez pas, dès que vous avez des résultats téléphonez-moi.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

****

*****

Alec espérait vraiment trouver Max au Space Needle, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle y était venue récemment. Oc lui avait téléphoné et lui avait dit que Max n'était pas là non plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir des nouvelles de Sketchy. Si celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé, son dernier espoir serait Logan. Alec ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouver Max, avant de se rendre à cette étape. Son téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de répondre.

** Alec ? **

- Sketchy, dis-moi que Normal l'a vue récemment ? Pitié.

** désolé mec, nada. **

- Merde !

** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

- Vendre mon âme au diable.

** Autrement dit, payer une visite à Logan. **

- Exactement.

** On va la trouver, Alec. **

- J'espère que tu as raison.

** Je l'espère aussi. **

Il coupa la communication et se tourna, afin de faire face à Krit.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, mais que vas-tu faire s'il ne veut pas t'aider ?

- Il va m'aider, j'en suis sûr. Il ne peut pas supporter le fait de savoir que Max est en danger. S'il ne veut pas m'aider, il y a toujours la manière forte.

- Ok, t'es prêt ?

- Toujours, et puis, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'être.

Ils descendirent du Space Needle et montèrent tous deux sur leur moto. Ils démarrèrent en trombe, en direction de la maison de Logan.


	11. aide moi

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 11 Aide-moi

Alec suivit de Krit, pénétra dans la vieille maison. Ils se rendirent au salon et furent surpris de ne voir personne devant les écrans. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la cuisine. Ils n'y trouvèrent pas Logan, par contre ils virent sur la table à dîner des bougies qui finissaient de se consumer et des assiettes à moitié pleine.

- On dirait que notre ami a de la visite, commenta Krit.

- Ouais, on dirait bien, dit Alec sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué que celui de son ami X5.

Alec scana la pièce du regard et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter tout bruit qui lui indiquerait que Logan était vraiment là. Il entendit des bruits de respiration rapides provenant d'une des chambres. Ces bruits n'échappèrent pas à Krit et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

- On peut être sûr qu'ils ne récitent pas une prière.

- Pitié Krit ! c'est vraiment pas le moment, en d'autres circonstances j'en aurais fait de même, mais là, c'est totalement déplacé. Bon c'est le moment de mettre fin au plaisir. Logan! Logan!

Les deux X5 entendirent des sons de surprises, puis virent Logan sortir de la chambre, une couverture autour de la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alec ? grogna t'il.

- Ravi de te voir aussi, bon, passons les mondanités, j'ai besoin de tes services.

- Tu débarques dans mon appartement sans prévenir, toi qui est la cause de ma séparation d'avec Max et tu as l'audace de venir me demander mon aide ?!

- Arrête de te plaindre Logan, tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'en remettre il me semble.

Krit donna un coup de coude discret à Alec et lui murmura, de façon à ce que Logan n'entende rien : " Alec, laisse tomber les chamailleries. Souviens-toi pourquoi on est ici."

- Tu as raison, dit Alec d'une voix inaudible.

Alec resta silencieux un instant, tentant de retrouver son calme, puis dit : " Logan, ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment important, sinon tu te doutes bien que je ne serais pas venu te demander ton aide".

- Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est Max, elle a disparue.

- Tu as déjà failli à ta tâche !

Un sentiment de colère et de culpabilité envahit Alec. La colère parce qu'il ne concevait pas l'idée que Logan le juge ainsi et la culpabilité, car au fond de lui il lui accordait une part de vérité.

- Logan, tu as le choix, soit tu m'aides de ton plein gré, soit j'emplois la manière forte. L'un comme l'autre je n'ai pas de problème. Si tu ne m'aides pas alors, je me passerai de tes capacités informatiques et utiliserai moi-même ton matériel.

- Toi-même ! Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas allumer un ordinateur.

Alec serra les poings le long de son corps, essayant de contenir sa rage.

- Je sais utiliser un ordinateur et je suis sans doute meilleur que toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi même?

- Je déteste les ordinateurs, ce n'est pas suffisamment rapide, je suis un homme d'action, pas de salon.

- Je ne t'aiderai pas Alec. Tu dis que tu en es capable et bien, fais-le !

- Logan, j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce sois toi, parce que tu peux nous être utile pendant qu'on est sur le terrain. Personnellement je me sens plus utile sur le terrain que derrière un ordinateur. Alors, tu m'aides ou non ?

Logan fixa le X5, il ne voulait pas céder, mais c'était pour Max et il tenait à elle. Il devait mettre son ego d'homme blessé de côté et aider Alec à récupérer la jeune femme. Il regarda le x5 dans les yeux et y remarqua une myriade d'émotions, la culpabilité, la rage et son amour pour Max. Son choix était fait, il allait aider le transgénique, mais seulement au nom de Max et non pour lui.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider.

Logan dépassa les deux X5 pour se rendre au salon quand Alec l'arrêta sur son chemin.

- Hum, Logan tu devrais aller t'habiller avant et aussi dire à ton rendez-vous que tu ne pourras pas la satisfaire pour le reste de la nuit.

Les deux transgéniques le regardèrent rougir, malgré la pénombre, avec amusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le cyber-journaliste ne revienne et s'installe devant ses écrans

- Par où commençons-nous ?

- Normal a dit qu'il avait envoyé Max et Spark dans le secteur 11. Mieux vaut commencer par les vigidrones de ce secteur.

- D'accord.

Logan appuya sur une série de touches et les images des vigidrones s'affichèrent.

- Tiens, les voilà, on ne les voit que 30 secondes puis on ne les revoit plus, dit Logan en pointant une image dans le coin de son écran. Je peux essayer de suivre la trace de leur badge, mais je ne promets rien.

- Essai toujours, on sait jamais. dit Alec.

Pendant que Logan vérifiait chaque point de contrôle de chaque secteur, Alec et Krit tournaient en rond attendant le moindre résultat.

Dans l'esprit d'Alec la même phrase résonnait encore et encore: " C'est me faute, je suis censé être son protecteur et je n'ai même pas tenu mon rôle, j'ai failli à mon devoir, Logan a raison…" Le cours de ses pensée fut interrompu par une réflexion du journaliste.

- C'est bizarre…

À cet instant, Alec se précipita à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Logan pointa deux véhicules à l'entrée d'un barrage de secteur.

- On dirait un véhicule militaire, ceux qu'on utilise pour déplacer de petites unités, s'exprima Alec.

- Oui et regarde le véhicule qui suit.

- Une _Lincoln _! Comme White… au mon dieu, il a sans aucun doute Max.

Alec laissa ses pensées couler dans son esprit et reprit vite la parole.

- Dans quel secteur sont-ils ?

- Le secteur 7.

- Penses-tu pouvoir trouver leur destination ?

- Oui, le vigidrone de ce secteur a suivi les deux véhicules. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient rendu à un entrepôt sur le quai 4 du même secteur.

- D'accord, les possibilités que Max s'y trouvent sont très fortes. Si White est impliqué là-dedans, comme nous le croyons, les soldats ne sont sûrement pas des humains, mais des familiers. Dans ce cas, Krit et moi ne serons pas suffisant. Je devrais appeler Mole pour qu'il envoie une équipe de X6.

- C'est évident que Krit et toi ne suffirez pas.

Alec sortit son portable de sa veste et composa le numéro de Terminal City.

"Ouais, ici TC" répondit Mole sur son ton bougon habituel.

- Mole, c'est Alec.

" Hé Alec ! Comment va ?"

- Passons les familiarités Mole, j'ai besoin d'une équipe complète de X6 à l'entrée du secteur 7, d'ici une demi-heure.

" Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je n'ai qu'une question. Pour quelle raison ?"

- Secourir Max !

" Ok"

- Dis-leur qu'ils se battront sans aucun doute contre des familiers. Oh, et j'oubliais, fais-les passer pas les égouts.

" Sans problème."

Alec coupa la ligne et rangea son portable dans son veston. Il se tourna vers Krit.

- C'est le moment, lui dit Alec.

Krit hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Alec s'arrêta et s'adressa à Logan.

- Sois alerte, je pourrais t'appeler à tout moment et sois prêt à rejoindre l'un de tes amis médecins, en cas où Max serait gravement blessé.

- Parfait.

Les deux X5 firent leur chemin hors de la maison.

****

White ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une dague.

- Je vais répéter ma question, 452. Où est Ray ?

- Laissez-moi y penser une minute. Je ne sais pas, chez lui peut-être.

- Très drôle 452 ! siffla White, puis il la gifla.

- Je réitère ma question. Où est mon fils ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez perdu ! Quel père irresponsable vous faites !

- On dirait que tu aimes souffrir.

Il planta le poignard dans la chair du bras gauche de la jeune femme et le glissa sur une longueur de cinq centimètres. Il sortit la lame le plus tranquillement possible, afin de la faire souffrir un peu plus. La lame était rouge et la coupure sur le bras de Max s'inondait de sang. Tout au long de cette torture Max retint des cris de douleurs.

- Peut-être que tu seras plus encline à coopérer, désormais. Alors, où est mon fils ?

- Ici et partout, lança-t-elle avec autant de verve que quelques instants plus tôt.

White entama de nouveau sa torture sur l'autre bras. Max ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement pour qu'Alec la trouve et la sorte de cet enfer.


	12. À la recousse

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 12 À la rescousse

Alec et Krit franchirent le point de contrôle du secteur 7. Ils aperçurent très vite les X6. Ils n'étaient pas dur à repérer au travers d'une foule, car ils étaient beaucoup moins animés que celle-ci. Alec s'approcha d'eux et prit la parole : " Si j'ai demandé à Mole de vous envoyer ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise, j'ai besoin de vous pour secourir Max."

- Qui la tient en otage ? Demanda un X6, nommé Dalton. Depuis la prise d'otage de _Jampony_, le jeune adolescent, avait fait d'Alec son modèle et il était toujours près à l'aider au péril de sa vie.

- Tu te souviens des Familiers de Jampony ? le questionna Alec.

L'X6 lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Eh bien, on a toutes les raisons de croire que ce sont eux qui la tiennent captive. Maintenant, voici comment on va procéder : Vous allez devoir libérer la voie de tout obstacle à mon entrée dans l'entrepôt. Vous ne devez en aucun cas les considérer comme inférieur à vous. Je dois ajouter que les familiers sont pratiquement insensibles à toute douleur, donc votre seul choix est de les rendrent inopérants. Krit sera avec vous, dès qu'il sentira la situation sous contrôle, il viendra me rejoindre à l'intérieur. C'est bien compris ?

Ils répondirent tous "Oui, monsieur !" à l'exception de Dalton, qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

En temps normal, Alec leur aurait bien dit de cesser de l'appeler ainsi, mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien d'autres préoccupations et n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'arrêter à un aussi petit détail. Ils se mirent donc tous en route vers le port.

Chaque fois que White posait une question, elle avait la réplique facile, mais elle commençait à en manquer. À chaque réponse, elle récoltait une autre coupure sur l'un ou l'autre de ses bras, chacun en comptait pas moins de dix. Ils la faisaient tellement souffrir, que toute les fois où la dague perçait sa chair, elle ne sentait rien.

- J'étais loin de me douter qu'un animal, comme toi, était aussi résistant.

- Il faudra bien vous y faire.

- Peu importe, je commence à en avoir assez de me répéter, alors te poser la question une dernière fois. Où est mon fils ?

- Pas ici, de toute évidence.

White laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

- Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution 452.

- Et laquelle ?

- Rien de bien compliqué, crois-moi. Je me demande ce que tu ressentirais si on t'enlevait ton seul enfant, enfin dans ton cas c'est plutôt un embryon.

Il s'approcha de Max et plaça la pointe de couteau sur son ventre.

- Pitié non, supplia-t'elle, un regard empli de terreur.

Elle n'était pas du genre à supplier, mais cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas la seule victime, Alec en souffrirait, il s'était tellement attaché à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et il était persuadé que c'était un garçon. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient passé leurs soirées à se chamailler à propos du sexe de l'enfant. Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui faire subir cette perte.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne supportes pas l'idée de le perdre, même s'il n'est pas né. Dis-toi seulement une chose, si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour moi. La mort de ton enfant sera un soulagement pour mon peuple, nous savons très bien qu'il ou elle est destiné à sauvé l'humanité. Si tu ne me dis pas où est Ray, je tuerai ton enfant, je te tuerai et je traquerai 494 dans toute la ville. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où mon fils se trouve, je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et crois-moi, il cédera, sinon il mourra dans des circonstances semblables aux tiennes. Tu tiens trop à 494 et à ton enfant pour mettre leur vie en péril, alors je suis persuadé que tu me diras ce que je veux savoir.

White l'observa un petit moment puis ajouta : "Alors tu as fait ton choix ?"

- Je vais être franche, White, je n'ai pas la moindre idée où il est. Un ami s'en est occupé pour moi.

- Moi qui croyais que tu reviendrais à de meilleurs sentiments. Peut-être n'y tiens-tu pas vraiment.

Il regarda, avec jubilation les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplir d'un peu plus de terreur. Il en profita pour appliquer une pression avec le couteau, sur son ventre, suffisante pour couper les vêtements et la peau. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la regarder souffrir.

Alec finissait de mettre une raclée à un familier. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les X6 et Krit étaient chacun engagé dans un combat avec un des membres de ce culte de la reproduction. Sentant qu'il pouvait maintenant pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans encombre, il s'exécuta. À mi-chemin de l'entrée, ses instincts de transgénique lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, par derrière. Il pivota sur lui-même et fut choqué de voir Spark pointer une arme sur lui, il le croyait pourtant son ami, mais Alec savait très bien que dans ce monde les apparences n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Alec resta silencieux un moment, puis lui lança : "Tu es derrière tout ça ! Tu travailles pour White et tu fais parti de ce culte de la reproduction."

- Bravo ! Tu veux une médaille pour m'avoir démasqué ?

- Ta peau et celle de White me suffiront !

- On va voir si tu y parviendras.

- On dirait que c'est un défi.

- À toi de voir.

- Je mets une règle, jette ton arme, si tu veux ma mort tu peux l'avoir sans ça et vice et versa.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour établir les règles mais tu as raison, je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Spark tout en jetant son arme de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas à la porter de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils se mirent à se tourner autour attendant chacun un mouvement provenant de l'autre. Spark n'étant pas de nature patiente lança le premier coup. Alec l'esquiva sans grands efforts, il utilisa sa rapidité surhumaine pour se retrouver à l'arrière du familier. Il flanqua un coup de pied dans le creux du genou de l'homme. Spark n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour empêcher la succession de coups que le transgénique avait effectué. Un des coups que Spark reçu le fit tomber au sol a plein ventre.

Alec se jeta sur lui et le retourna. Il se mit à le frapper au visage coups après coups, évacuant une partie de sa colère et de son dégoût. Malgré tout, Spark trouvait la force de sourire ce qui rendit Alec encore plus fou de rage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il mit de plus en plus de force dans ses coups, mais le sourire du familier ne s'effaça pas le moins du monde. Alec arrêta toute action, réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sauver Max s'il perdait son temps de cette façon. Sous une impulsion soudaine, Alec lui dit: "Je vais te donner une raison de sourire."

Spark tenta, pendant ce cours moment de calme, de se libérer de la poigne du X5, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait beau ne pas ressentir de douleur, la série de coups que le transgénique lui avait infligé l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. En un instant, il sentit les mains de l'autre homme sur sa tête, il sentit son cou se tourner, se casser, puis plus rien.

Alec se redressa. Il lança un dernier regard à la dépouille du familier, puis murmura: "J'espère que tu te plairas en enfer, fumier!"

Alec reprit sa route vers le bâtiment. Il ouvrit avec précautions la porte de l'entrepôt et s'y infiltra. Il entendit une voix forte et dure qu'il crut reconnaître comme étant celle de White. Alec se rapprocha vers la voix. Il arriva a l'embrasure d'une porte, discrètement il y jeta un coup d'œil, il vit Max enchaînée à un mur, les bras en sang, White lui, se tenait face à elle arborant un rictus de satisfaction.

"…il mourra dans des circonstances semblables aux tiennes. Tu tiens trop à 494 et à ton enfant pour mettre leur vie en péril, alors je suis persuadé que tu me diras ce que je veux savoir. [pause] Alors tu as fait ton choix ?"

" Je vais être franche, White, je n'ai pas la moindre idée où il est. Un ami s'en est occupé pour moi."

" Moi qui croyais que tu reviendrais à de meilleurs sentiments. Peut-être n'y tiens-tu pas vraiment."

Alec vit White presser la lame d'un couteau contre le ventre de Max. De là, où il était, le X5 pouvait voir la terreur de Max dans ses yeux, il ne faisait pas que la voir, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Sans perdre une seconde le jeune transgénique se rua sur le familier et l'écarta de Max. White se retrouva au sol, le poignard en main.

Il se releva en un éclair et laissa échapper un riresarcastique.

- Tien, tien, tien. Mais que vois-je ? 494 à la rescousse de 452. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que ce n'était qu'un amour d'été ?

- Les choses changent, White. Vous devez être extralucide, parce que je suis vraiment ici pour la récupérer.

- Je présume que tu penses être capable de me battre.

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous pareils, les transgéniques, vous êtes beaucoup trop sûr de vous !

- Comme si vous ne l'étiez pas ! Vous ne croyiez pas qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ? Il serait peut être temps d'en finir une fois pour toute.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

Alec se mit en position de combat, imité par White.

__

À suivre…

J'ai décidé de remercier individuellement chaque personne qui m'ont laissé leur commentaire depuis le début de cette histoire et que j'espère continueront à le faire. Et c'est parti :

****

loumiolla : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît

**Cyngathi****: **Toujours aussi originale dans tes reviews, je te boude cyn tu lis même pu. Nah je rigole! Merci quand même pour tes supers reviews.

**Hannange****: **Je suis vraiment ravie que ca te plaise et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite.

****

Caméléon: Merci et j'espère que tu aimes toujours.

****

Symbols of power : J'espère que la suite a été a la hauteur de tes attentes.

****

fanny : non s'en reprendre tes mots, mais c'est 'vraiment cool' que ca te plaise.

****

Alec et draco zetes a moi!! : oui le "bipbipbip, allez au boulot" est définitivement de normal. Attention ne te transforme pas en lui, pitié non! En tout cas merci!

****

kikinette11: Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours ma fic.

**Mae Kusanagi****: **Merci de ton commentaire, pour ce qui est du fait que Max et Alec n'est pas trop de problèmes je ne suis pas prête a parier la dessus. On connaît bien Alec, toujours les pieds dans les plats.

****

ayla257: Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouve l'histoire intéressante et crédible.

****

Winifred : Je suis contente que tu aimes même si tu n'es pas fan de Max/Alec, perso je trouve qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je ne tenterai pas de te faire changer d'avis.

**Lisalune****: **T'inquiète Alec y parviendra, non sans un lot de difficultés, je ne peux tout de même pas leur faire la vie facile, non? En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes.


	13. A nous deux

** Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

__

Rappel du chapitre 12:

- … Tu tiens trop à 494 et à ton enfant pour mettre leur vie en péril, alors je suis persuadé que tu me diras ce que je veux savoir. [pause] Alors tu as fait ton choix ?"

- Je vais être franche, White, je n'ai pas la moindre idée où il est. Un ami s'en est occupé pour moi.

- Moi qui croyais que tu reviendrais à de meilleurs sentiments. Peut-être n'y tiens-tu pas vraiment.

Alec vit White presser la lame d'un couteau contre le ventre de Max …

… Sans perdre une seconde le jeune transgénique se rua sur le familier et l'écarta de Max. White se retrouva au sol, le poignard en main…

… Alec se mit en position de combat, imité par White.

****

Chapitre 13 À nous deux

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait tenté un mouvement vers l'autre. Ils se tournaient autour à la manière de deux prédateurs. Alec en avait marre d'attendre que White soit le premier à frapper, alors il tenta un premier coup à la mâchoire du familier. White l'esquiva sans grande difficulté et initia une série de coups vers le transgénique au niveau de l'abdomen. Le X5 bloqua chaque coup qui lui était porté. Le familier tenta lui aussi un coup à la mâchoire de son opposant, mais son poing n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, car Alec l'attrapa à mi-chemin. Il s'en servit pour se propulser dans les airs et atterrir derrière son adversaire, l'envoyant par la même occasion au sol. Le familier se remit vite sur pied et se replaça en position de combat. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à se tourner autour sans tenter la moindre attaque.

Krit pénétra dans le vieil entrepôt et partit à la recherche d'Alec. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver à cause des bruits de bataille qui provenaient de l'une des pièces. Krit s'y dirigea immédiatement. Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la pièce, il remarqua instantanément de faibles mouvements sur le mur. Il y vit alors, sa sœur attachée. Elle était sur la verge de l'inconscience et ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts de sang. Krit se précipita vers elle pour tenter de la libérer. Il se débattit longuement avec les chaînes qui la maintenaient au mur, mais réussit quand même à les détacher. Max était si faible qu'elle s'écrasa dans les bras de son frère à la seconde même, où plus rien ne la retenait au mur. Il la déposa doucement au sol. Il voyait très bien qu'elle luttait avec elle-même pour rester consciente.

Les bruits de bataille se faisaient de plus en plus forts aux oreilles de Krit. Il leva la tête vers la scène de combat et remarqua qu'Alec et White mettaient de plus en plus de force à chaque coup qu'ils administraient à leur adversaire. Il fut aussi témoin de la prise de contrôle de White sur Alec.

Le familier tenait bien fermement le transgénique au sol. Il se servait de la même attaque qu'Alec avait utilisé contre Spark.

- Tu aimes, 494 ?

Alec n'eut pas la chance de répliquer avec l'une de ses remarques habituelles, car White l'en empêcha en lui flanquant un direct à la mâchoire.

- Quand j'aurai fini avec toi, je m'attaquerai à ton charmant ami qui vient d'arriver pour la libérer, dit White en regardant avec dédain vers Krit, qui examinait les coupures de Max.

Il flanqua deux autres coups de poing dans le visage du X5.

- Par la suite je torturerai un peu plus ta petite amie, pour finir par la tuer en tuant par la même occasion ta descendance.

À ces mots, Alec eut un soudain regain d'énergie, il repoussa White de toutes ses forces. Le familier fit un vol plané et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sur son dos. Le jeune transgénique s'approcha de lui et plaça son pied sur sa cage thoracique avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Il fit une pression sur l'endroit puis dit : "J'ai bien peur de contrarier vos plans, White !". En un éclair Alec écarta son pied, agrippa le familier et l'envoya valser contre une poutre de métal la tête la première. White tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd et perdit instantanément conscience.

Le X5 s'éloigna du corps immobile pour s'approcher de Krit et Max. Il s'accroupit près du corps de celle qu'il aimait et lui passa une main sur la joue. Max lui murmura : "Je suis désolée, Alec."

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Et si on sortait d'ici, maintenant.

Alec s'apprêtait à la soulever quand il sentit la main de Krit sur son épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Alec, ses coupures sont profondes et elles ne cessent de saigner. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie avant de l'amener où que ce soit, sinon elle risque de succomber à ses blessures.

- Tu as raison ! Va retirer le veston et la chemise de White, ça nous servira de bandages.

Krit s'éloigna du couple pour faire ce qu'Alec lui avait demandé. Il revint auprès d'eux après deux minutes. Il tendit les vêtements à Alec.

Alec saisit la chemise, la déchira en deux et banda chaque bras avec précaution. Il prit le veston et fit en sorte que cela arrête l'écoulement de sang au niveau du ventre. Une fois qu'il eut complété sa tâche, Alec prit Max dans ses bras et la souleva doucement du sol. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Krit sur les talons.

- Krit dit aux X6 de rentrer à TC, mais avant téléphone à Logan et dit lui de contacter un de ses amis médecins. Ensuite dit lui de l'envoyer à l'appartement de Max, ordonna Alec.

- Pourquoi l'appartement de Max ?

- C'est l'endroit le plus proche de nous qui soit sécuritaire.

- D'accord.

Krit sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Logan tout en faisant son chemin vers les X6. Alec quant à lui, se mit en route vers l'appartement de la jeune femme.

__

À suivre…

**__**

Note d'auteur: Je suis désolé si la scène de combat ne semblait pas crédible ou quelque chose clochait dans cette scène, c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas habitué a écrire ce genre de choses.


	14. Culpabilité

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de james Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 14-- Culpabilité

Comme l'appartement de Max était le plus près du port, Alec avait décidé de s'y rendre. Une fois arrivés, il poussa la porte avec vivacité, tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser Max, qui était inconsciente.

Original Cindy était assise sur le canapé, attendant des nouvelles d'Alec à propos de sa meilleure amie, lorsque la porte claqua violemment. Le bruit, la fit arrêter tous mouvements. Elle sortit de son état de stupeur et se tourna vers la source de bruits, elle vit Alec tenant Max dans ses bras, mais ne remarqua pas Krit. Les yeux de Cindy s'embuèrent à cette vue, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Elle vit Alec amener Max dans sa chambre. Elle le suivit en mode automate.

Alec posa délicatement Max sur le lit. Il enleva les morceaux de tissus imbibés de sang d'autour de ses bras. Il retira le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Cindy et lui demanda: "Max et toi, vous avez bien une trousse de premier soin?"

L'Afro-américaine hocha la tête et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques instants après, une boîte à la main. Elle entendit le jeune X5 murmuré : "…C'est ma faute, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait mon boulot. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était des leurs, ne pas lui faire confiance, de cette manière il ne te serait rien arrivé. On serait sans doute au Crash, on aurait du plaisir et on serait probablement en train de se chamailler sur le sexe du bébé et sur son nom. Je suis désolé Max, j'ai failli à mon devoir…"

Cindy décida qu'il était temps de l'interrompre.

- hmm, hmm. Alec, j'ai la trousse de premier soin.

Alec leva la tête et vit Cindy lui tendre une boîte blanche. Il la saisit, l'ouvrit puis s'empara du désinfectant et commença à nettoyer les plaies.

Krit se trouvait au salon alors qu'Alec et Cindy étaient dans la chambre en train de s'occuper de Max. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas a enlever les images de sa tête, il revoyait sa sœur suspendue au mur toute ensanglantée, luttant pour rester consciente. Ces images le troublaient, il aurait tellement aimé faire plus que ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait voulu arriver plus tôt, la tirer de cet enfer plus vite, mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi.

Les bruits de quelques coups sur la porte interrompirent le fil de ses pensées. Krit se rendit à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il laissa pénétrer la jeune femme, qu'il croyait être le médecin, dans l'appartement.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je vais vous conduire à elle.

Krit la guida jusqu'à la chambre, là où sa sœur se trouvait.

- Alec, le docteur est là, lança Krit

Alec s'éloigna de Max pour s'approcher de Beverly.

- Votre ami Logan ne m'a expliqué la situation que très brièvement, pourriez-vous élaborer ? demanda la femme médecin.

- Elle a plusieurs coupures au niveau des avant-bras, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Elle a une coupure au ventre et c'est celle-ci qui me fait le plus peur parce qu'elle pourrait avoir atteint le bébé, d'ailleurs la plaie doit être assez profonde puisque qu'elle n'a toujours pas cessé de saigner. Max est inconsciente.

- Seriez-vous capable de me dire depuis combien de temps?

- Elle a perdu conscience quand nous étions en chemin, ça doit donc faire près de 20 minutes.

- D'accord. Je vais l'examiner.

Alec, Krit et Oc, se tenait près du lit et observait le docteur Shankar ausculter Max. Après un moment, Beverly se releva et emmena Alec à l'écart.

- Alors…

- Le bébé n'a pas été touché. Les plaies commencent déjà à cicatriser, même celle qu'elle a au ventre. C'est étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas succombée aux pertes de sang, mais je ne devrais même pas en être surprise étant donné qu'elle est transgénique.

- Est-ce qu'elle aura besoin d'une transfusion ?

- Une transfusion ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, mais comme vous le savez, elle ne peut pas recevoir du sang de n'importe qui à cause de son bagage génétique.

- Je sais. On peut prendre le mien. À Manticore, j'étais celui qui était le plus compatible avec elle.

- Parfait. J'ai tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour effectuer la transfusion dans ma sacoche.

Alec et Beverly s'approchèrent tous deux du lit de Max. Le jeune X5 s'installa dans la chaise qui se trouvait aux côtés du lit, pendant que le docteur Shankar préparait tout le matériel dont elle se servirait. Elle prit une aiguille reliée à un tube transparent et l'inséra dans le bras gauche de Max, entre deux coupures. Elle inséra l'autre extrémité du tube dans une petite machine, qui ressemblait à une petite boîte blanche, munie de quelques touches. De cette petite machine partait un autre tube transparent relié lui aussi à une aiguille. Le docteur prit cette aiguille et l'inséra dans le bras d'Alec, puis elle mit en marche la machine, du sang commença à circuler dans les tubes.

- Nous allons vous laisser seuls. Je reviendrai dans 15 minutes arrêter le tout.

Alec acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis Beverly, Oc et Krit quittèrent la chambre. Il se retourna vers Max, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue.

Après un certain temps, Beverly revint dans la chambre. Elle y vit Alec murmurer à l'oreille de Max. Le pauvre, il ne semblait même pas être conscient de sa présence, c'était comme s'il avait complètement baissé sa garde, comme s'il était dans son propre monde, là où il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et Max.

- hmm, hmm.

Alec leva la tête et se tourna vers le médecin. Quelques larmes avaient humidifié ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de main, lorsqu'il réalisa son état.

- Vous n'avez pas à me cacher que vous avez pleuré. J'en ai vu d'autres, des plus costaux et plus macho verser des larmes pour moins que ça. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, parfois c'est même un signe de force parce qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de montrer ce que l'on ressent, en particulier devant une étrangère.

Alec la fixa, sans dire un mot, son regard disait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais qu'en vous disant ce que je vous ai dit, je ne me suis pas mêlée de ce qui me regardait, mais j'ai crut qu'il fallait que je vous le dise. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir arrêter le processus de transfusion.

Beverly s'approcha du transgénique, elle retira l'aiguille de son bras. Elle éteignit la machine, puis retira l'aiguille qui était dans le bras de Max.

Alec se leva de sa chaise, fit quelque pas dans la chambre, puis s'immobilisa.

- Savez-vous quand elle se réveillera ? demanda Alec.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais sans doute dit 5 heures ou même plus. Pour une transgénique c'est peut-être la moitié de ce temps, mais encore là rien n'est sûr puisqu'elle est enceinte. Il est bien connu que le temps de récupération est plus long lorsque la femme est enceinte. Dans ce cas-ci, ce pourrait être aussi 5 heures. Vous voyez, je n'ai aucune certitude sur ce que j'avance.

- Bien.

- Alec, puis-je vous dire quelque chose ?

- On est dans un pays libre, non ?

- …Je vous ai vu lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre…

Alec évita le regard de la jeune femme.

- Vous aviez l'air de culpabiliser pour ce qui lui ait arrivé. Vos amis m'ont raconté ce qui s'est réellement passé et je dois vous avouer que je ne vois aucune raison à votre culpabilité, à ce stade c'est malsain.

Alec lui tourna le dos et regarda le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Le visage de Max, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- Vous voyez, quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai infligé toutes ses blessures, mais… c'est plus fort que moi de culpabiliser pour ce qui lui ait arrivé. Il y a tellement de "si" qui me passe par la tête: Si je n'avais pas fait confiance à cet homme que je voyais comme un ami; Si seulement j'avais été présent, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Alec n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à confié ses inquiétudes à une pure étrangère, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire un telle chose, mais malgré tout il se sentait libéré d'un certain poids.

- Cessez de vous torturer de cette manière. Vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière, pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Vous ne réglerez rien en vous apitoyant ainsi. Max ne récupéra pas plus vite de ses blessures. Vous devez voir les choses telles qu'elles sont vraiment, vous n'avez joué aucun rôle dans ce qui lui est arrivé et vous le savez autant que moi. Quand Max se réveillera, elle ne vous blâmera pas, car elle saura elle aussi que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Vous avez raison et je le sais, mais…

- Il n'y a aucun "mais" qui tienne. Ressaisissez-vous pour son bien, celui de votre enfant et pour le vôtre.

Un long silence s'installa. Alec regardait toujours le visage de Max tout en songeant aux paroles du docteur Shankar.

- Laissez-moi vous donner un dernier conseil, Alec.

- Allez-y.

- Reposez-vous, dormez un peu. Vous en avez grandement besoin, la nuit a été très agitée pour vous et que vous vous en rendiez compte ou non, la transfusion vous a pris beaucoup de vos forces.

- Je voudrais être…

- …éveillé lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Oui, je le sais, mais pensez-y, Max ne se réveillera pas dans la prochaine heure, autant en profiter.

Beverly jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa patiente, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Alec l'interpella avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil: "Beverly, attendez!"

Le jeune médecin se retourna vers lui.

- Merci, merci pour tout, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Ne le mentionnez pas, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je reviendrai dans une heure ou deux, pour changer ses pansements, d'ici la faites-moi plaisir et dormez.

- À vos ordres, madame ! dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué que précédemment.

Beverly laissa échapper un petit rire avant de quitter la chambre, vraiment ce transgénique l'étonnait, un instant il était dans le pire état de déprime et l'instant suivant, il se mettait à l'humour, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle.

Dès le moment où la doctoresse quitta la pièce, Alec suivit son conseil et il se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de Max. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher aux coupures. Il ferma les yeux et entra rapidement dans le monde de Morphée.

À suivre…

Je suis sincerement désolé du grand délai, le prochain devrait etre enligne d'ici deux a trois semaines

Si vous n'avez toujours pas répondu aux quelques questions qui me permettront décrire les derniers chapitres de "pourquoi nous ?" Je vous suggère de le faire à cette adresse --- http:www. geocities. com/ju (barre en dessous) lolitaro/vote.htm

(Je sais que c'est pas la maniere habituelle d,écrire un lien mais ne prend pas la maniere normale)


	15. Déception

Décharge: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 15 -- Déception

Max revenait tranquillement à elle. Elle se sentait confortable et envelopper d'une chaleur inconnue. Pourtant, la dernière chose qu'elle arrivait à se souvenir, c'était qu'elle était accrochée à un mur, White se tenait devant elle et faisait pression sur son ventre avec un couteau.

Le bébé ! Se dit-elle, horrifiée.

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et porta une main à son ventre, oubliant la douleur qui lui transperçait le bras en ce simple geste. Sa main n'entra pas en contact avec sa propre chair, mais avec celle d'un bras qui lui entourait la taille. Elle tourna rapidement la tête et y vit Alec qui dormait paisiblement. Max ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, comment s'était-elle retrouver ici dans les bras d'Alec ? Il lui manquait sans doute quelques heures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Alec, la fenêtre était recouverte d'un bout de tissus, mais on pouvait tout de même voir quelque rayon du soleil, elle conclut donc qu'elle avait passé la nuit inconsciente.

Max fit une légère pression sur le bras du jeune transgénique et attendit qu'il se réveille. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, car à la seconde même ou ses doigts firent pressions sur le bras d'Alec, il ouvrit les yeux.

Alec n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était enfin réveillée.

- J'ai eu si peur, dit-il tout en couvrant son visage de baisers.

- Ouch!

Alec s'écarta de Max, une expression d'inquiétude imprégnait les traits de son visage.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Alec…

- hum ?

- Arrête, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire mal, mais quand ton bras a frôlé mon ventre, une douleur sourde m'a traversé le corps.

- Désol

- Cesse d'être désolé, tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non.

- Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

- Je me rappelle que…je faisais une livraison avec Spark. Il était derrière moi, puis soudainement j'ai sentit qu'il ne me suivait plus. J'ai voulu me retourner, mais tout est devenu noir avant que je ne fasse quoique ce soit. Ensuite…ensuite, je me suis réveillé enchaîner à un mur…Spark se tenait devant moi…Je lui ai demandé de me détacher…et…et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il répondait aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je sais, il était un familier comme White.

- Je me rappelle aussi, que c'est à ce moment-là que White est apparut. Il voulait que je lui dise ou se trouvait son fils, mais je ne lui disais jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre…alors…alors à chaque fois…il me coupait…à un moment, il en a eu marre…et a posé la lame de son couteau sur…sur mon ventre…

Max porta une main à son ventre, elle sentit le bandage sous ses doigts, ainsi qu'une douleur lui traverser le corps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à la seule pensée qu'elle pourrait avoir perdu le bébé ou qu'il soit blessé. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la ferme impression que le bébé vivait toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait, Alec la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé va bien, il est toujours vivant."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot.

- Alec…

Le jeune transgénique s'écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir observer le visage de la jeune X5.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, comment je suis arrivé ici. C'est toi qui m'as ramené ?

- Avec beaucoup d'aide.

- Qui ?

- Logan m'a aidé à te localiser, Krit et quelques X6 m'ont aidé à mettre hors d'état de nuire ce qui pouvait être des obstacles.

- Quand tu dis "hors d'état de nuire", tu veux seulement dire inconscient ?

Alec s'écarta complètement de l'étreinte de Max et se glissa hors du lit.

- Pour la plupart, dit-il en évitant son regard.

- La plupart ! Qu'est-il advenu des autres ?

Alec ne répondit pas.

- Ils sont morts, c'est bien ça ?

Alec se contenta de la regarder. Elle comprit donc qu'il n'allait pas nier.

- Combien ont été tués ?

- 2 ou 3. Je devrais peut être avertir le docteur Shankar que tu es réveillée, dit Alec, pour détourner la conversation, car il savait que s'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ça ne se terminerait pas bien.

- Pitié, Alec, ne change pas de sujet. Tu l'as dit comme si avoir tué 2 à 3 hommes n'était pas si important que ça.

- Hé ! Je ne les ai pas tous tués et pour ta gouverne ce n'étaient pas des hommes.

- T'as de super arguments, tu le sais ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme. Tu dis que tu ne les as pas tous tués, ça implique donc que tu en as tué au moins un.

Encore une fois, Alec garda le silence.

- Donc c'est vrai, tu en as tué un. Tu sais…c'est vraiment ironique, pour quelqu'un qui normalement ne cesse de parler, tu en dis plus quand tu gardes le silence. Dis-moi…qui as-tu tué ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de le savoir.

- Qui ?

- Max…

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est bon, je devinerai toute seule ! Un familier quelconque ? Spark ? Ou bien White ?

Max sonda le visage d'Alec, à la mine qu'il fit lorsqu'elle nomma Spark, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était lui.

- C'est Spark… j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi Alec ?

- Il m'a poussé à bout, Max. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et avant même de m'en rendre compte, il était mort. De toute façon, il le méritait, il nous a trahis.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais tué. Qu'est il advenu du "Je serais incapable de tuer de sang froid"?

- Je n'ai pas menti sur ce coup, c'est vrai, j'en serais incapable, mais quand c'est arrivé, je n'étais plus moi-même, je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais.

- N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses, tu l'as fait un point c'est tout. Rien n'excuse un tel geste. Tu te rends compte que si White est encore en vie et qu'il découvre que certains de ses hommes sont morts, il ébruitera l'affaire avec grand plaisir à toute la population. Il dira que se sont les transgéniques qui ont commis ces actes horribles, pour une fois il n'aura pas tord, mais cela va nous coûter cher : On perdra notre liberté, la population entière nous détestera de nouveau, on sera de retour à la case départ. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à cela lorsque tu as tué Spark, je me trompe ? Non seulement tu es insouciant, mais tu es aussi un meurtrier. Je ne peux pas partager ma vie avec une personne comme ça, une personne qui n'a aucun remords pour ce qu'il a fait. Mon enfant n'a pas besoin d'un père comme ça, pas plus que je n'ai besoin de toi. Il serait préférable que tu partes, dit-elle le plus fermement possible.

- Max…

- Part, s'il te plaît…

- Laisse-moi t'exp…

- Part ! dit-elle encore plus fermement que précédemment.

Alec la supplia du regard une dernière fois, pour qu'elle lui laisse la chance de clarifier les choses, mais elle ne céda pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules affaissées. Avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un dernier regard vers Max, mais elle se retourna vers le mur. Il ouvrit la porte, puis sortit de la chambre.

Max s'écroula en larmes, à la seconde même ou Alec franchit le seuil de la porte. Elle était profondément déçue de son attitude. Elle croyait qu'il avait plus de jugement que ça, elle était persuadée qu'Alec aurait put éviter de tuer Spark, bon d'accord c'était un vrai fumier, mais les répercussions d'un tel geste étaient si graves. Si on venait à découvrir que c'était Alec le responsable, il en serait finit de lui, on le ferait exécuter. Max ne tenait pas à ce que cela se produise.

Alec referma la porte de la chambre de Max. Il vit Krit, Cindy et le Docteur Shankar se retourner quand ils entendirent la porte se fermer.

- Dr Shankar, vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Max, elle est réveillée.

La doctoresse fit un hochement de tête, se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de la transgénique.

- Alec, tu vas bien ? demanda Cindy en voyant la mine déconfite du transgénique.

- Très bien, Cindy, lui répondit Alec, arborant un sourire. Je dois sortir, j'ai une foule de trucs à faire.

Alec se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit puis sortit. Krit s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsque Cindy lui dit: "J'espère que si tu franchis cette porte, c'est pour aller voir ce qu'il a."

- Je sais déjà ce qu'il a, je vais seulement l'aider.

Sur ce, Krit ouvrit la porte et quitta l'endroit.

À suivre…

Si vous n'avez toujours pas répondu aux questions qui me permettront d'écrire la fin, il est possible de le faire ici : www. geocities .com /ju (barre en dessous) lolitaro/vote.htm

escusez-moi pour la facon dont j'ai écrit l'url c qu'avec il est impossible d'inscrire un site correctement. J'espere que vous aurez compris tout de meme.

* * *


	16. Prise de conscience

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot et pour avoir trouver le titre du chapitre parce que je ne savais pas quel nom lui donner.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 16 -- Prise de conscience

Une fois hors de l'appartement, Krit se lança à la poursuite d'Alec. Il le vit, déambulant dans la ruelle qui faisait face au bloc de Max. Il le rattrapa en un clin d'œil.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Cindy t'envoie, c'est bien cela ? Dit Alec sans regarder dans la direction de Krit.

- Tu n'y es pas.

- Vraiment ?!

- Vraiment ! Je parie ce que tu voudras que tu retournes à l'entrepôt où nous étions cette nuit.

Alec se retourna vivement vers son ami, lui donnant un de ces regards, qui signifiait : "Comment le sais-tu?". Bien sûr, Alec cacha sa surprise très rapidement et se rattrapa en lui lançant : "Non et même si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde."

- Pitié Alec ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je vous ai entendu, Max et toi. J'en ai déduis que si tu voulais régler cette histoire, tu retournerais là-bas.

Il vit la surprise d'Alec dans son regard.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis transgénique et que j'ai l'ouïe très développée. Je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui te poussent à retourner à cet entrepôt. Tu as sérieusement pensé à ce que Max a dit sur ce qui t'arriverait ou nous arriverait si quelqu'un exposait au grand jour que des hommes, aussi hommes puissent-ils être, ont été tués par des transgéniques. Tu veux t'occuper toi-même des corps, tu espères que White ne s'est pas réveillé, ce qui entre toi et moi est peu probable, et qu'il n'a pas encore découvert la mort de certains de ses familiers, de cette manière tu pourras dissimuler les corps de façon à ce que personne ne les retrouves.

- T'as raison, content ?

Krit ne lui répondit pas, il savait très bien qu'Alec n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse. Il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

"Tu sais, elle réalisera bien que ce que tu as fait, était pour son bien. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir déçue en tuant la nuit dernière, je l'ai fait aussi. Bon je te l'accorde, elle n'est pas vraiment au courant que je l'ai fait, mais elle l'appendra un jour ou l'autre et sa réaction sera sans doute la même. Elle serait incapable de l'accepter.

L'espace d'un moment, J'ai eu l'impression que je devenais ce à quoi j'ai tenté d'échapper toute ma vie depuis l'âge de 8 ans, un soldat dont l'unique but est d'enlever la vie à son ennemi de façon à remplir sa mission. La nuit dernière, j'étais en mission, comme tout soldat, cette mission, c'était sauver ma sœur. J'ai mis en application tout ce que Manticore m'a apprit.

Je te jure que si Max le savait, elle en deviendrait folle. Ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est que tout ça fait partie de nous. Hier soir, j'ai tué et tu as tué, nous ne sommes pas fiers de ce que nous avons fait, malgré tout nous savons que cela ne fait pas de nous des êtres immondes. On ne prend pas plaisir à enlever des vies, mais lorsqu'on doit le faire, on s'y résigne. C'était le cas cette nuit, c'était la façon la plus rapide d'arriver à Max, on a tous deux refusés de prendre des détours de peur que ça lui coûte la vie. Max sait tout ça, mais elle préfère faire comme si ce geste était inexcusable et n'avait aucun but, tout ça à cause de son besoin incessant de se sentir normale, de se conformer aux humains."

Les deux transgéniques s'étaient arrêté pendant la longue tirade de Krit. Alec songeait à tout ce que lui avait dit l'autre jeune homme. Il avait raison, c'était une partie de lui-même et il n'était pas plus monstrueux que n'importe qui. Il était bien évident qu'il n'était jamais fier de lui chaque fois qu'il devait prendre la vie de quelqu'un, mais il était plus que conscient que dans certaines situations, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Max, elle reviendra rapidement à la raison. Elle réalisera que ce qui s'est passé était pour la sauver et qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de toi. Elle est follement amoureuse de toi et tu es le père de son enfant. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait trouver la force de te rayer complètement de sa vie et de celle de votre enfant.

Alec resta silencieux un moment, puis dit : "J'espère, seulement, que tu as raison."

- Je sais ce que je dis, crois-moi. Changement de sujet, dis-moi que tu as un plan, parce que ce n'est pas en restant planté ici qu'on va arriver à quelque chose.

- J'ai un plan, dit simplement Alec.

- qui est…

- Les égouts.

- Les égouts ?

- Oui, c'est par-là qu'on va s'y rendre, question de passer inaperçu si jamais les familiers se trouvaient sur place ou à proximité.

- Je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un, qui, selon les dires de Max déteste les égouts cherche à s'y rendre.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis capable de me rendre compte quand c'est la meilleure solution.

Krit observa la ruelle et remarqua qu'il y avait au moins 2 bouches d'égouts, dont l'une se trouvait dans un coin sombre.

- T'as une préférence ? Demanda Krit.

- Peu importe, elles mènent toutes les deux au même endroit.

- Ce serait mieux si on utilisait celle qui est dans le recoin là-bas. Les gens ne nous remarquerons pas.

-Ouais, mais avant d'y aller, je vais téléphoner à Mole, on aura sans doute besoin de son aide.

- Bon d'accord.

Alec sortit son portable de sa poche de pantalon puis composa le numéro de Terminal City.

- _Ouais ?_ répondit une voix bougonne.

- Mole, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- _C'est pour quoi ce coup-ci ?_

- Effacer les traces de notre passage au port du secteur 7, là où nous avons retrouver Max.

-_ Tu veux que j'emmène d'autres personnes avec moi ?_

- Oui.

__

- X5 ou transhumain ?

- Peu importe, là où nous serons personne ne vous remarquera. Inutile de te dire de passer par les égouts.

- _Non, inutile de le dire. Je te rejoins là-bas, avec 2 autres hommes, ce sera suffisant?_

- Oui. On se revoit là-bas !

Alec coupa la ligne, puis rangea son portable.

- On y va! s'exclama Alec, sans grand enthousiasme.

Les deux X5 se dirigèrent vers la bouche d'égout. Alec souleva le grillage et fit une moue dégoûtée.

- Ouais, ben y'a pas à dire, l'odeur ne s'est pas améliorée depuis la dernière fois ! Dit Alec.

Krit se glissa dans le trou, suivit d'Alec qui referma la grille derrière lui.

- Je suis vraiment impressionnée, Max ! Vos blessures se cicatrisent à une vitesse fulgurante, encore plus rapidement que pour tout autre transgénique.

- Je n'y comprends rien, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

- J'ai peut-être une théorie à ce sujet. J'étais persuadée que le bébé prendrait beaucoup de vos forces et que se serait plus long pour vous de récupérer, mais si c'était le contraire et que le bébé vous aidait en fournissant les nanocytes nécessaires à votre guérison.

- Pourquoi en serait-il ainsi?

- Vous m'avez bien parlé d'une prophétie où votre enfant était beaucoup plus spécial et puissant qu'Alec et vous ?

- Oui et alors?

- Et bien, cet enfant doit à tout prix voir le jour et il vous aide à le mener à terme.

- Mais c'est insensé !

- Insensé peut-être, mais c'est l'explication la plus logique.

- Je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire.

- Il faudra bien.

- Je sais.

- Je vais devoir me rendre à mon cabinet. Je reviendrai demain pour vérifier vos blessures, mais si les choses reste comme elles sont, il n'y aura peut-être plus rien.

- C'est ce que vous croyez?

- Ce n'est qu'une spéculation qui pourrait s'avérer réelle. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous conseille de garder le lit. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous, mais faites-le.

- Je le ferai.

- J'y vais.

- Au revoir et merci.

- Prenez soin de vous, Max, dit Beverly en quittant la chambre.

Dès que le médecin fut hors de la chambre, Cindy y entra à son tour.

- Tu n'es pas au boulot ? Lui demanda Max.

- Étant donné les événements de la nuit dernière, Normal a préféré nous donner congé à tous les quatre.

- Il ne faut pas laisser ça passer.

- Exactement, pour une fois il ne nous a pas donné d'heures sup.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Cindy commença à parler.

- Max, j'aimerais comprendre un truc…

- Lequel ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi notre _playboy_ est parti avec la mine aussi triste ?

- Comme d'habitude, il a agit en idiot. Il n'a pas pensé avant d'agir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a tué…

- Familier ou humain ?

- Peu importe ! Ça ne change rien s'il était familier ou humain, la gravité de l'acte est la même.

- Ça change bien des choses, Max. Si c'était un familier, vous en avez un de moins sur le dos et si c'était un humain, là c'est une toute autre histoire.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Peu importe la nature de celui qu'Alec a tué, White se fera un plaisir de dévoiler ce geste au monde entier. Alors là, sa tête sera mise à prix. Les transgénique perdront le peu de liberté que l'on a acquis et perdront le peu de confiance de la population.

- Max, ça n'ira pas jusque là.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et si seulement tu savais les raisons qu'il m'a données sur ce qu'il l'a poussé à commettre un tel geste.

- Je suppose que tu vas me les dire.

- Il a pensé comme toi, "Ce n'est qu'un familier, y'a pas de mal". Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait perdu tout son sang froid, qu'on l'avait poussé à bout. Ce ne sont pas des motifs suffisants pour tué quelqu'un. En fait, rien ne peu motiver un tel geste.

- À ses yeux, oui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi, lui répondit simplement l'Afro-américaine.

- Moi ?! s'écria Max.

- Max, tout ça c'était pour toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Max tu étais prisonnière de White et Alec le savait. Il savait que ta vie et celle de ton enfant étaient en danger, il devait arriver rapidement à toi. Le familier se trouvait sur son chemin, il perdait du temps à se battre avec lui, alors il l'a tué.

- Il n'avait qu'à le rendre inconscient.

- Et risquer qu'il se relève et vienne à nouveau se mettre sur son chemin ? Si ça avait été le cas, il serait peut être arrivé trop tard pour te sauver.

- Il a tout de même tué.

- Je doute sincèrement qu'il en soit fier. Si tu avais été dans sa situation et lui dans la tienne, aurais-tu fait le même chose ou aurais-tu risquer de le perdre ? Répond en toute franchise et regarde-moi droit dans les yeux.

Max ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle songeait à ce que Cindy venait de lui dire. Aurait-elle fait la même chose ? La réponse était bien simple, elle aurait été prête à tout pour le sauver même…tuer, si cela lui permettait d'arriver à lui plus vite.

- Tu vois, tu es incapable de me répondre. Tu serais prête à tout pour Alec et c'est la même chose de son côté. Je vais te laisser méditer sur ce que je viens dire.

Cindy quitta la pièce. Max réalisait tranquillement qu'elle avait sans aucun doute été trop dure avec Alec. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle comprenait désormais ce qu'il y avait poussé. Elle devait à tout prix lui dire qu'elle tenait toujours autant à lui et que peu importe ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas le rayer de sa vie de cette façon.

Max survola la pièce du regard, elle espérait y voir le téléphone, mais il n'y était pas. Elle devrait donc aller le chercher dans les autres pièces sans que Cindy s'en aperçoive.

Elle poussa les draps au pied du lit et se tira péniblement de celui-ci, bien que ses coupures fussent pratiquement toutes guéries, elles continuaient à lui faire atrocement mal. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit délicatement et regarda si Cindy n'était pas au salon ou à la cuisine. Elle n'y était pas, Max présuma que son amie se trouvait à la salle de bain, car un faible bruit d'écoulement d'eau provenant de cette pièce lui parvenait à l'oreille. Elle en profita donc pour se faufiler au salon. Elle vit le téléphone sur l'un des coussins du canapé. Elle s'y dirigea promptement. Sur son chemin elle accrocha la table basse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dessus et de créer un tintamarre d'enfer.

- Max, c'est toi ? Demanda Cindy avec inquiétude en accourant dans la pièce.

-...oui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- oui... j'ai tout simplement accroché la table.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais hors du lit ?

- J'avais besoin du téléphone.

- Tu aurais dû me le demander, je te l'aurais amené.

- Je ne suis pas infirme, Cindy ! J'ai encore mes jambes, dit Max tout en franchissant les quelques pas qui la séparait du sofa. Tu vois !

- Je sais très bien que tu peux marcher, Max, mais le docteur Shankar t'a conseillé de rester au lit.

- Je sais.

Max se pencha quelque peu et saisit le téléphone, tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

- Le téléphone, tu en as besoin parce que...

- Je dois téléphoner.

- Je l'aurais pas deviné seule. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as songé à ce que je t'ais dit, tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais prête à parler à _Don Juan _et régler les choses avec lui.

- Tu n'y es pas, répliqua Max.

- C'est ça ! Je suppose que tu veux être seule pour passer ce coup de fil.

- S'il te plaît.

- Je serai dans la salle de bain, si tu me cherches.

- D'accord.

Cindy retourna d'où elle venait, tandis que Max s'assit sur le canapé. Elle composa machinalement le numéro d'Alec, qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis fort longtemps. La sonnerie se fit entendre plus d'une fois, mais sans réponse. Après un moment, c'est la boîte vocale qui prit la relève.

__

"Vous avez bien rejoint Alec. Je suis apparemment occupé à quelque chose de plus important ou encore, Max m'a une fois de plus traîné dans les égouts. Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser un message et je vous rappellerai."

- Alec...

__

À suivre...

Note d'auteur: Après ce chapitre-ci, il ne devrait pas avoir plus de 2 ou 3 autres chapitres.


	17. Réconciliation? partie 1

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 17 -- Réconciliation ? (partie 1)

Alec et Krit se trouvaient toujours dans les égouts.

- Dis-moi, Alec, est-ce qu'on est près du port ?

- Plus que quelques mètres.

- Comment peux-tu savoir, qu'on ne s'est pas trompé de chemin ? Tu n'as pas de carte des égouts ou rien d'autre qui pourrait nous guider et ce n'est pas le chemin qu'on a emprunté hier soir, lança Krit

- J'y vais à l'instinct.

- J'espère que ton instinct ne se trompent pas.

Alec s'arrêta net. Au début, Krit crut qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, mais lorsqu'il le vit grimper dans l'échelle fixée aux parois de l'égout, il comprit que son ami croyait être arrivé à destination.

Alec souleva la grille qui était au-dessus de sa tête, puis la poussa sur le côté. Il étira la tête et regarda à l'extérieur. Il reconnaissait le décor, c'était vraiment là qu'ils avaient retrouvé Max. Alec pencha la tête et dit à Krit : "On y est."

Il s'extirpa complètement de la bouche d'égout. Une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, il attendit que Krit le rejoigne.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais ton instinct ne t'a pas trahit. Le mien n'a jamais été aussi développé.

Dès que Krit eut finit de parler, Alec sentit son portable vibrer contre sa hanche. Il le saisit d'une main et le déplia. Il regarda le petit écran qui annonçait: "Vous avez un message", puis Il referma le portable et le mit dans la poche droite de son blouson.

- Une personne à qui tu ne veux pas parler ?

- Non, seulement un message qui peut très bien attendre pour que je l'écoute.

- Et si c'était Max qui avait réalisé quelle belle erreur elle a commis en te disant de sortir de sa vie.

- Comme si c'était possible, se renfrogna Alec.

- Ça l'est.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour prendre mes messages.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, tu te souviens où tu as tué Spark ? demanda Krit avec peu de tact.

- C'était près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt, juste à côté de ces caisses empilées les unes sur les autres, là-bas, dit-il avec détachement, en pointant les caisses.

- Allons y jeter un coup d'œil.

Les deux transgéniques avancèrent dans la direction, qu'Alec avait pointée. Alec et Krit n'étaient toujours pas arrivés lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction du son, mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un rire sardonique parvienne à leurs oreilles.

- Le criminel revient toujours sur les lieux du crime. Eh bien, on dirait que le dicton est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su, mais j'étais persuadé que tu reviendrais ici, 494. Pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'avec ta soi-disant "intelligence supérieure", tu aurais réalisé à quel point cette idée était stupide.

Alec se retourna vers la voix, imité par Krit.

- On t'a coupé la langue, 494 ? Toi, qui l'a pourtant bien pendue.

- Vous aimeriez bien ça.

- C'est vrai que se serait plaisant, une pie de moins qui jacasse, c'est très tentant, mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire le plus. Tu veux savoir ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ?

- Non, pas particulièrement.

- Je vais te le dire quand même. Je voudrais que toi et toute ta race soyez rayés de cette terre.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, nous avons la population de notre côté désormais, ainsi que les autorités.

- Plus pour très longtemps, mon cher 494. Plus pour très longtemps.

- Comment vous y prendrez-vous ?

- C'est simple, la belle bourde, que tu as commis cette nuit, va bien m'aider. Après une autopsie du corps de l'agent Connor, il ne sera pas bien difficile de faire le lien avec les transgéniques. La population entière vous craindra de nouveau. Dans ce cas, il y aura deux fins possibles, soit l'élimination du meurtrier, donc toi, ou le président Jordan commandera votre exécution à tous, ce qui est en fait, la meilleure fin selon moi.

- Pour cela, il vous faudra trouver le corps.

- Oh, mais c'est déjà fait ! En ce moment même, deux de mes hommes s'occupent du corps. Regarde derrière toi.

- Vous bluffez !

Alec ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder, même s'il en était tenté. White, lui, lui riait en plein visage.

- Tu devrais me croire, je n'ai jamais été plus sincère qu'en ce moment.

Krit, lui, se laissa aller à sa curiosité et tourna la tête. Il vit deux hommes soulever le corps inerte de Spark. Il se rappelait les avoir vus la nuit dernière, il avait même combattu l'un des deux. Il se souvenait également que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'entrepôt, les deux hommes étaient inconscients sur le sol, plus tard quand il en était ressortit, ils avaient disparus. Krit tira sur la manche d'Alec pour attirer son attention.

- Alec... il dit la vérité. Deux des hommes, qui étaient là cette nuit, soulèvent le corps.

- Je te l'avais dit, 494.

- Krit, au décompte de 3, on se bouge, murmura Alec de manière à ce que le familier ne comprenne rien et ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

- Occupe-toi de lui, Alec. Je prends les deux autres, lui répondit Krit de la même façon.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas si facilement, White, dit Alec alors que Krit faisait le décompte.

Alec se lança sur White et lui envoya un direct en plein visage, ce qui déstabilisa le familier qui n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir. Ames retrouva très rapidement son équilibre.

- Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir aussi facilement que la dernière fois, lança White à Alec.

- Je vous aurai aussi facilement, croyez-moi.

White se rua sur le jeune transgénique, il l'empoigna par le col et le tira sur les caisses. Les caisses empilées tombèrent toutes, autour du X5.

Immédiatement après le décompte, Krit s'élança sur les deux familiers qui levaient le corps de Spark. Comme il avait l'avantage de la surprise, il réussit sans mal à mettre l'un des deux chaos. Le second n'allait pas être aussi facile, puisque l'effet de surprise était passé.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement, sale mutant ! cracha le colosse.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua Krit tout en prenant une position de combat.

Le familier tenta plus d'une fois de l'atteindre au visage avec son poing, mais n'y parvint pas, car chaque fois Krit esquivait ses coups.

- On va jouer à ce jeu encore longtemps, vieux ? lança Krit au familier, qui avait une fois de plus tenté de le frappé.

Le transgénique tenta un coup pied au genou gauche de l'homme et atteignit sa cible. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. Krit allait lui donner un autre coup, mais le familier encore au sol, lui attrapa le pied alors qu'il le levait. Il tira dessus de façon à ce que Krit tombe face au sol. Il profita du fait que le transgénique était à terre pour se relever.

- C'est vache ! s'exclama Krit tout en se relevant.

Les deux hommes se mirent à nouveau en position de combat et se fixèrent longuement. Durant ses quelques secondes, ils cherchèrent tous les deux, où il pouvait attaquer l'autre le plus efficacement possible. Krit tenta une feinte à gauche, mais le familier devina ses intentions grâce à son langage corporel. Il attrapa le bras du X5 et l'envoya valser au sol.

- Je croyais qu'après avoir passé plus de 20 ans à Manticore, tu aurais appris à mieux cacher tes intentions lors de combats, cracha le familier en soulevant Krit du sol.

Il le lança de nouveau. Ce coup-ci Krit percuta le mur de l'entrepôt. Il était complètement sonné, pour cause, il eut peine à se relever. Il avait une coupure au niveau de la lèvre supérieure et au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Le familier s'approcha dangereusement du jeune transgénique.

- Je crois que ta fin a sonné, sale monstre ! s'exclama l'homme.

Alec tenta de se relever du mieux qu'il le pu, en s'appuyant sur une caisse qui gisait à ses côtés. La chute l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait. _ Mais à quoi je m'attendais, après tout je viens de me prendre une tonne de caisses, se rappela-t-il _ Il parvint à se lever avec beaucoup de difficultés et une douleur atroce au niveau des côtes. Alec arrêta de s'apitoyer sur ses blessures lorsqu'il entendit la voix envenimée de White, lui dire : "On fait moins le malin, hein ? Toujours aussi persuadé de m'avoir ?"

- Encore plus qu'avant !

Alec s'avança plus près de son adversaire, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles endoloris. Le jeune transgénique était maintenant si proche du familier, que si celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche, il aurait certainement senti son haleine.

- Qu'espères-tu accomplir en te tenant aussi près, 494 ? demanda White, en sortant un objet pointu et brillant de son parka.

Alec se surprit à observer la lame qui scintillait grâce au faible rayon du soleil de Seattle. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du couteau. Il était obnubilé par cet objet sans comprendre pourquoi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne sut pas éviter le coup que White lui proféra. La lame pénétra la chair de son flanc droit avec une très grande facilité. Il retint un cri de douleur.

Krit fixait le familier, qui s'approchait un peu plus de lui. Il avait un plan pour lui échapper: Au dessus de lui, il y avait une poutre, qui était rattaché au mur de l'entrepôt. Dès que le familier serait à une distance d'un mètre, il sauterait, s'agripperait à la poutre et se propulserait derrière le colosse. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à franchir, 2 pas...1pas... Krit se propulsa dans les airs et agrippa fermement la poutre. Il s'élança par-dessus son ennemi et atterri derrière lui. Le familier voulut se retourner, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Krit lui asséna un autre coup dans le creux du genou. Le familier s'en trouva déstabilisé. Le transgénique l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre son équilibre. Il le retourna et le frappa en pleine figure, une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Krit l'envoya au sol, lui prit la tête et lui donna un coup de tuyau de cuivre rouillé, qui traînait tout près. Les yeux du familier se fermèrent presque aussitôt. Krit lâcha la tête du familier, puis se releva. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir comment Alec s'en tirait. C'est alors qu'il vit White sortir un couteau de son parka et l'enfoncer dans la chair de son ami, qui n'avait même pas tenté d'éviter le coup.

__

À suivre...

****

Note d'auteur: la suite du chapitre devrait être en ligne d'ici quelques jours.


	18. Réconciliation? partie 2

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

****

Pourquoi nous ?

Chapitre 17 partie 2--

__

Rappel:

Krit lâcha la tête du familier, puis se releva. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir comment Alec s'en tirait. C'est alors qu'il vit White sortir un couteau de son parka et l'enfoncer dans la chair de son ami, qui n'avait même pas tenté d'éviter le coup.

Krit s'élança pour aller aider son ami. Il avait toujours le tuyau de cuivre en main, il s'en servit donc pour frapper White à la tête dès qu'il fut à proximité. Le familier lâcha le poignard qu'il avait planté dans la chair d'Alec et s'écroula au sol. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol en béton, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Dès que White fut hors de son champ de vision, Alec sortit de son espèce de transe. Il porta une main, là où Ames avait planté la lame. Il tira dessus en un coup sec, son visage se transforma en une grimace de douleur à mesure que la lame était extirpée.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté d'éviter le coup ? demanda Krit, en se rapprochant d'Alec.

- Ça va sans doute te surprendre, mais je n'en sais rien, dit Alec tout en tentant d'effacer toute trace de souffrance dans sa voix. On va s'occuper de White et des deux autres. Il faudrait les attacher ou un truc du genre. Je sais qu'il y a des chaînes tout près...ensuite...

- Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu restes là. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meures dans mes bras.

- Je vais survivre.

- Avant que tu ne commences à vraiment t'activer, il faudrait arrêter l'hémorragie.

- La plaie ne saigne pas à ce point-là.

Krit se dirigea près du corps de White et lui enleva sa parka, ainsi que sa chemise, pour une seconde fois depuis la nuit dernière.

- Pauvre Ames, un autre beau costume gâché ! s'exclama Krit, d'un air faussement compatissant.

Krit se releva, la chemise en main, puis retourna près du X5 blessé.

- Tu vas devoir enlever ton blouson et ton t-shirt.

- Ça peut attendre, je ne mourrai pas. Je suis persuadé que la coupure n'est pas si profonde. Laisse tomber et débarrassons-nous d'eux pour de bon !

- Alec, soit raisonnable.

- Bon, d'accord, se résigna Alec à contrecœur.

Alec retira son blouson avec quelques difficultés. Il tenta de soulever son t-shirt afin de le retirer, mais la tâche s'avérait très ardue, sans doute parce que des fibres du vêtement étaient dans la plaie.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne l'enlèverai pas au complet, dit-il à Krit.

- C'est d'accord, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes.

Krit s'approcha d'Alec et se pencha de façon à ce que son regard soit à la hauteur de la coupure, et commença à regarder la blessure.

Une voix amusée, derrière eux, dit : "Wow! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche, tous les deux ! Comment réagirais Max si elle le savait ?"

- La ferme, Mole ! dit Alec, ayant reconnu la voix du Lézard.

L'homme lézard éclata de rire, puis se remit en mode sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

- Ames White, m'est arrivé.

- Alec, mauvaise nouvelle... il va falloir cautériser, dit Krit qui examinait toujours la coupure.

- merde!

Krit sorti son couteau suisse de sa poche et demanda : " Mole, t'as pas un briquet ?"

- Je sors jamais sans lui, dit le lézard tout en le lançant en direction de l'autre transgénique.

Krit passa la flamme du briquet sous la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rougeoyante.

- Je t'avertis, ça va faire mal !

- Sans blague ! rétorqua Alec.

Le jeune transgénique sentit la lame se poser sur son flanc droit, il se raidit aussitôt. Il serra les poings ainsi que sa mâchoire. La sensation de brûlure était insupportable et l'odeur de chair brûlée lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Ce fut un grand soulagement lorsque Krit écarta la lame de sa peau. Krit banda la blessure avec la chemise, il laissa retomber la base du t-shirt d'Alec et lui tendit son blouson, qu'il enfila immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Alec ? lui demanda Mole.

- Il faut attacher White et ses deux comparses ensemble, puis il faut se débarrasser des corps des familiers qui sont morts.

- Pour White, t'es sûr que je ne peux pas lui mettre une balle dans la tête...

- Sûr et certain, répondit Alec.

- ...De cette manière, on ne l'aura plus sur le dos et j'ai déjà tout l'attirail nécessaire pour le faire, dit Mole en montrant son arme, qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Mole...l'avertit le X5.

- Bon d'accord. On s'occupe de tout ça, dit Mole faisant allusion aux deux transhumains qui l'accompagnaient. Toi, tu retournes chez toi et tu te fais donner les soins appropriés.

- C'est inutile, je peux encore vous aider, je ne suis pas infirme !

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, mais tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Krit, ramène-le à votre appartement.

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire!

- Ça y est, tous mes amis me trahissent ! s'exclama Alec d'un air dramatique.

- C'est justement parce que nous sommes tes amis que nous ne voulons pas que tu nous aides et que nous préférons que tu rentres chez toi.

- Je suis assez grand pour décider seul de ce que je veux et dois faire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, si c'était le cas, tu te serais rendu compte par toi-même que tu vas nous nuire plus qu'autre chose.

- Arg...Vous avez gagné, je rentre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de Krit comme baby-sitter.

- Alec, c'est seulement au cas où tu perdrais connaissance en chemin, la marche est longue, tu as perdu du sang et tu n'as pas toutes tes forces, expliqua Krit.

- Je me résigne parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais avoir le dernier mot.

Alec partit en direction de la bouche d'égout. Il sentait que Krit le suivait et ça l'agaçait. Il n'était tout de même pas un bébé. Il arrêta sa marche et se retourna vers Mole qui avait son arme pointée sur White. Alec savait qu'il ferait une telle chose, au moment même où il aurait le dos tourné.

- Mole, baisse ton arme ! Lui ordonna Alec.

- Bon sang, Alec ! C'est un fumier, une épine dans notre pied, autant s'en débarrasser pour de bon !

- Laisse tomber, Mole !

- C'est bon, il aura la vie sauve, ronchonna le transhumain.

Alec se retourna de nouveau et reprit son chemin, Krit sur les talons.

Alec ouvrit la porte de son appartement en coup de vent. Il en avait vraiment marre de sentir Krit derrière lui. Il l'appréciait en temps normal, mais là s'en était trop, il lui bouffait son espace vital et ne pouvait plus le supporter.

- T'as fait ton boulot, Krit, tu peux me laisser !

- Pas tout à fait...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Écoute, je sais que tu en as marre de m'avoir sur le dos et je te comprends, mais je dois encore te faire un bandage et désinfecter, ensuite je te laisserai toute la liberté que tu désires.

- Tu m'as déjà fait un bandage, nul besoin d'en faire un autre.

- Parce que tu considères une chemise presser contre une blessure comme un bandage.

- Ouais.

- Laisse-moi refaire ton bandage et m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'infection et je te laisse tranquille, c'est juré !

- Ok...

- On a une trousse de premier soin, ici ?

- Regarde dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

Krit s'y rendit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, la trousse en main.

- Bon enlève ton veston et ton t-shirt.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien et que je ne savais pas que tu es un vrai Casanova, je croirais que tu veux me mater. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

- Crois-moi, il n'y a rien d'excitant à te voir torse nu.

Alec s'exécuta avec difficulté. Krit s'approcha de lui et enleva la chemise qui lui servait de bandage.

- Ça c'est un peu infecté, je vais devoir utiliser de l'antiseptique, ça pourrait être un tout petit peu douloureux.

- Jamais penser à devenir infirmière ? C'est des vrais doigts de fée que tu as !

- La ferme ! Sinon je ne me gênerai pas pour vider toute la bouteille sur cette **si** belle blessure.

- À vos ordres, j'ai eu mon lot de souffrances pour la journée.

- Dis-moi que je me trompe, tu as bien dit... infirmière ?

- Moi... non ! Si je l'ai dit, c'est sûrement la douleur qui me fait délirer.

- C'est ça... non, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une femme ? Je devrais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul ! Quand tu ne me traites pas de gai, tu me prends pour une fille !

- Disons que tes manières efféminées, ce besoin incessant de vouloir me toucher et de me voir nu, me font sérieusement douter.

- T'es vraiment lourd, Alec ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Max ne peut plus te supporter, blagua Krit sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les yeux d'Alec s'assombrirent, la plaisanterie de l'autre X5 ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire et fous-moi la paix !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça.

- J'en ai rien à faire.

Krit désinfecta et banda la plaie en silence. Certains auraient put croire qu'il avait peur d'Alec, mais la vérité était qu'il se rendait compte que son ami avait impérativement besoin d'être seul. C'est pourquoi il se dépêchait, plus vite il ne serait plus dans le décor, mieux se serait pour Alec.

- J'ai fini.

Alec ramassa son t-shirt ainsi que son blouson, puis se retira dans sa chambre. Il sortit son portable qui se trouvait dans son blouson pour téléphoner à Mole afin de savoir où il en était avec l'élimination des corps. Il composa le numéro de Terminal City.

- Terminal City ?

- Luke, est-ce que Mole est rentré ?

- Ouais, il est en train de bichonné son arme. Tu veux lui parler ?

- Oui.

Alec entendit Luke dire à Mole qu'on voulait lui parler, puis il l'entendit grogner: " Quoi encore ?" Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Ouais ?

- Mole, c'est Alec. Je voulais seulement savoir ce que vous avez fait de White et ses sbires...et des corps.

- T'inquiète, notre bon vieux Ames est toujours vivant. J'ai suivis tes ordres à la lettre, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais qu'on le garde en vie. On l'a attaché, lui et les autres avec des chaînes autour d'une caisse. Pour ce qui est des corps: il y a un vieil incinérateur à TC, on les a faits brûler et les cendres enrichissent maintenant le peu d'herbe qu'on a.

- Parfait !

- Et ta blessure ?

- J'ai un bandage tous neuf et un mal de chien mais comme tu peux le constater je n'en suis pas mort. C'était inutile d'obliger Krit à me garder.

- Ce n'était qu'une précaution.

- Je sais, bye.

- Bye.

Alec allait déposer son cellulaire sur la commode lorsqu'il se rappela qu'on lui avait laissé un message quelques heures plus tôt. Il appuya sur une touche et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

__

"...Alec, c'est moi... Max... il faut qu'on se parle. Je réalise que j'ai probablement fait la pire bourde de ma vie. Je dois te parler... tu n'as qu'à me rappeler... Bye."

Alec éteignit son téléphone et le déposa sur sa commode. La voix de Max semblait si désespérée. Il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie se dépêcher pour la rejoindre, mais il appréhendait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Comment savoir si elle regrettait vraiment de l'avoir repoussé ?

Max n'avait pas quitté le sofa depuis qu'elle avait téléphoné à Alec, quelques heures auparavant. Il ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé et ça l'inquiétait. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, Alec était connu pour se mettre dans les pires situations. Non, que disait-elle, il ne lui était sans doute rien arrivé parce qu'il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir vivant.

- Chou ? Lança Cindy.

- Hmm ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu attends encore son appel ?

- Il lui ait peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

- Aucun homme ne mérite qu'on se morfonde à côté d'un téléphone à attendre qu'il appelle.

- Je suis sérieuse, Cindy.

- Chou, tu connais notre homme, il se sort de n'importe quelle situation.

- Je sais... mais...

- ...mais je suis bel et bien vivant.

__

À suivre...

****

Note d'auteur: le prochain chapitre pourrait être bien long à venir et je m'en excuse, mais je suis surchargé de travaux scolaires depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du moment où je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, mais soyez persuadé qu'il vie3ndra tôt ou tard. Merci de votre compréhension.


	19. Tout est réglé?

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

**Pourquoi nous ?**

**Chapitre 18**

_Rappel:_

_Max n'avait pas quitté le sofa depuis qu'elle avait téléphoné à Alec, quelques heures auparavant. Il ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé et ça l'inquiétait. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, Alec était connu pour se mettre dans les pires situations. Non, que disait-elle, il ne lui était sans doute rien arrivé parce qu'il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir vivant._

_- Chou ? Lança Cindy._

_- Hmm ?_

_- Ne me dis pas que tu attends encore son appel ?_

_- Il lui ait peut-être arrivé quelque chose._

_- Aucun homme ne mérite qu'on se morfonde à côté d'un téléphone à attendre qu'il appelle._

_- Je suis sérieuse, Cindy._

_- Chou, tu connais notre homme, il se sort de n'importe quelle situation._

_- Je sais... mais..._

_- ...mais je suis bel et bien vivant._

Max et Cindy firent volte face. Devant elle se tenait un Alec qui semblait bien se porter quoiqu'il avait les traits quelque peu tirés. Personne n'osait parler, un silence, très loin d'être confortable, planait dans la pièce, les mettant tous plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

''Je devrais peut être vous laisser seuls'' dit Cindy avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Max, qui se trouvait toujours assise sur le sofa, se leva afin de mieux faire face à Alec. Ils se fixèrent intensément.

''J'ai eu ton message, tu voulais me parler ?'' demanda Alec, rompant, le premier, le silence qui planait sur eux.

''Tu en as mit du temps ! Je m'inquiétais, j'ai crut qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose!'' S'emporta Max, sans raison.

Alec secoua la tête, par déception.

''Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait l'effort de me déplacer. Si seulement j'avais su que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était me faire sentir plus coupable, m'enfoncer, je ne serais pas venu'' lui rétorqua Alec avant d'amorcer une sortie.

''Non, attends ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de réagir ainsi. J'étais sincèrement inquiète. Je voyais les heures passées et je n'avais aucun signe de vie de ta part. J'ai donc pensé au pire.''

''Ça ne t'a pas traverser l'esprit que je pouvais être occupé à quelque chose d'autre et qu'il m'était impossible de répondre ou que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de décrocher'' dit Alec, énervé.

''Je sais...c'est idiot de ma part d'avoir immédiatement pensé au pire...mais Alec, je me disais que ce n'était pas impossible qu'il te soit arriver un malheur et si ça avait été le cas je me serais sans aucun doute senti coupable. J'avais aussi très peur que tu es quitté la ville et que tu l'aies fait sans savoir que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, que je regrettais avoir dit ces choses et que je tenais toujours à toi.''

''Tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu as dit ?'' Demanda Alec, perplexe.

''Presque tout.''

''Je le savais bien, c'était trop beau pour être vrai!''

''Alec, quand je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais pas dans ma vie et celle du bébé, je ne le pensais pas, comme la plupart des autres choses que je t'ai dites. Il n'y a qu'un sujet sur lequel j'ai dit la vérité et c'est la mort de Spark.''

''Ça, je m'en doutais !''

''Je continue à penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Oui...Tu voulais arriver à moi le plus rapidement possible et si tu t'étais seulement contenté d'assommer Spark, il aurait pu se relever à tout moment et se remettre sur ton chemin. Tu voulais mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour me trouver encore en vie. J'ai raison?''

''et ...oui, répondit Alec, surpris qu'elle en soit venue à une telle conclusion. Comment as-tu...''

''Comment je l'ai réalisé? Disons que j'ai eu besoin qu'on me montre la voie de la raison.''

''Cindy?''

''Oui.''

''Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que l'on reprenne là où on en était avant toute cette histoire?'' Demanda Alec avec espoir.

''Précisément. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde à te rayer de ma vie. Je crois que je ne pourrais même pas concevoir ma vie sans toi.''

''Ça tombe bien, parce que moi non plus'' dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

''Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, il leva une main et lui caressa la joue.''

''Je t'aime, Max, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, avant de capturer sa bouche en un long et tendre baiser. Et il en sera toujours ainsi, peu importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur'' ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux de Max étaient plongés dans les siens. À ce simple regard, elle réalisait avec quelle sincérité il avait prononcé ces mots.

''Je t'aime aussi'' lui dit-elle, puis elle l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Alec, c'est alors qu'elle sentit le corps de son partenaire se raidir comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?'' demanda Max, inquiète, tout en s'écartant d'Alec.

''rien du tout.''

''Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi? Tu te tends comme une corde raide et je devrais croire que tout va bien!''

''Ce n'est rien de grave, une simple coupure que tu as accidentellement frôlé.''

''Montre, j'aimerais voir''demanda-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

''C'est le genre de chose qui t'excite, maintenant, un homme amoché?'' Demanda-t-il en affichant son air coquin.

''Cesse de faire l'idiot, veux-tu? Où est-elle?''

''Max, c'est une coupure, comme tu en as vu des dizaines. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat.''

''Alec...''

''Bon d'accord, elle est sur le côté droit.''

Max souleva le veston et le t-shirt de son compagnon. Elle vit le large bandage blanc qui couvrait la plaie, elle le souleva légèrement pour voir la gravité de la blessure.

''T'appelles ça une simple coupure toi!'' Dit-elle en remettant tout en place.

''J'ai eu pire.''

''Comment est-ce arriver? Et je te préviens, je veux avoir la vérité et non pas une de tes excuses à deux cents qui ne veut rien dire, sauf dans ta tête.''

''J'ai voulu effacer toutes traces de mon erreur et j'ai eu une autre petite rencontre avec White et ses sbires... et sa dague.''

''Tu n'étais pas seul, j'espère?''

''Non, Krit était avec moi. Sans lui je n'en serais peut être pas venu à bout.''

''Il n'a rien?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il aura peut être la lèvre enflée et un œil amoché, demain matin, mais sinon tout va bien.''

''Bien. Dis-moi que White n'est pas...''

''mort? Non, je ne commettrais pas la même bourde deux fois de suite. En ce moment même, il doit être en train de chercher un moyen de se sortir de ses chaînes. Il doit être dans un de ces états!''

''Et les corps?''

''Plus aucune trace. Ce ne sont que des cendres.''

''Des cendres?''

''Apparemment il y a un vieil incinérateur à TC. Mole et les autres les ont fait brûler. On a plus à craindre que les autorités découvrent ce "crime".''

''Mais s'il y avait eu un vigidrone qui est tout filmé.''

''Les flics auraient rappliqué depuis belle lurette, tu ne crois pas?''

''C'est vrai. Je suis heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. White va se mordre les doigts quand il réalisera que toutes les preuves qu'il avait pour nous incriminer se sont envolées.''

Max le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours en vie et de savoir que tu pourras connaître notre enfant et le voir grandir."

''tu ne sais pas encore qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement'' dit Alec avec humour.

''Alec...''

''J'ai compris, Alec, sois sérieux. Max, je te promets, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous assurer, à toi et le bébé, la meilleure vie possible'' lui assura-il avec sincérité.

Max l'observa avec une lueur dans les yeux, celle de l'amour et l'espoir.

_La suite devrais être en ligne sous, peu. (au plus tôt quelques heures, au plus tar, demain)_


	20. Épilogue

**Décharge:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Dark angel qui sont la propriété de James Cameron. Je ne possède pas non plus Dark Angel, qui appartient à FOX.

Un merci tout spécial, à Reiya ma beta reader qui fait de l'excellent boulot.

**Pourquoi nous ?**

**Épilogue**

Max était seule dans l'appartement qu'elle et Alec partageaient. Ils y avaient emménagé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle trouvait le temps plutôt long. On la forçait presque à rester ici, sous prétexte qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines avant d'accoucher. On ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille pour ne pas qu'elle s'épuise et s'ils avaient pu le faire, Alec, Krit et Cindy lui auraient interdit de se sortir du lit. Elle détestait qu'ils la maternent ainsi. Ils avaient essayé, chacun leur tour, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était préférable, dans son état, qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle arrivait à comprendre les motifs de leurs comportements, mais ils dépassaient les bornes. Il était évident, à ses yeux, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de passe des journées entières seule, à ne rien faire.

Elle en avait marre de rester cloîtré dans cet appartement, c'est pourquoi elle prit la décision d'aller rendre une petite visite à ses amis, à Jampony. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui arriver? Elle vivait à deux coins de rues de l'établissement, la marche ne serait pas très longue.

o-o-o

Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte de Jampony, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, dont celle de Normal. Un sourire illumina son visage, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sermonner deux coursiers. Elle observa la scène avec humour: Normal s'époumonait devant Sketchy et Sky.

"...Vous, vous croyez où? Au jardin d'enfants, dans le bac à sable. Je ne vous paie pas pour vous voir, vous amuser. Des paquets vous attendent sur le comptoir et ils sont pressés de rencontrer leur propriétaire. Au boulot, sales fainéant! Bip, bip, bip."

Normal soupira, exaspéré de l'immaturité de ses employés. "Seigneur, rappelez moi pourquoi je ne vire pas ces abrutis!" dit-il, avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. Sketchy et Sky le suivirent et prirent les quelques paquets qu'il leur tendait.

Sketchy fit lentement son chemin vers la sortie. Il salua Max, lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et continua son chemin vers l'extérieur. Il fit rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

''Max? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi à te la couler douce?''

''On ne m'a pas interdit de sortir, non?''

''non, mais si Alec le savait, il serait très inquiet.''

''Laisse-le s'inquiéter. Tu crois franchement qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose après avoir marcher pendant dix minutes, alors que je vis à deux coins de rue.''

''Ouais... je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais t'arriver de bien grave.''

''Tu vois?''

_"Sketchy! Je ne te paie pas pour gaspiller ta salive à parler avec la miss, alors grouille-toi !"_

''T'as entendu le patron, Sketch? File!'' Dit Max avec un sourire.

''Ouais, je devrais.''

Sketchy se remit en marche, puis s'écria avant de passer la porte: "Cindy devrait être bientôt là.", puis il disparut. Max quant à elle s'approcha du comptoir.

''Bonjour Normal!''

L'homme sursauta.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Max?''

''Je viens vous rendre visite.''

''Je me portais très bien sans vous.''

''Voyons Normal, je ne vous ai pas manqué un tout petit peu?''

''Pas du tout!''

''Vous me vexez, Normal!''

''Vous, vous m'importunez!''

''Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous dérange. Le téléphone ne sonne pas et il n'y a pas un seul coursier sur lequel vous pouvez vous défouler parce qu'ils sont trop fainéants, puisqu'ils sont tous partis faire leurs livraisons.''

''Si vous ne portiez pas l'enfant d'Alec, je vous ficherais à la porte.''

''Je dois le remercier, alors!''

''Il aurait pu trouver tellement mieux que vous!''

''Vous me flattez énormément!''

Normal grogna, exaspéré. Il en venait presque à souhaiter l'arrivée de Cindy, même si cela impliquait qu'elle ne livrerait pas de paquet pour un moment. Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, son sauveur passa le pas de la porte.

''Merci seigneur'' marmonna-t-il.

''Qu'avez-vous dit?'' Demanda Max.

_"Chou!...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"_

Max se retourna rapidement vers Cindy et lui lança un large sourire.

''Je trouvais le temps plutôt long, confiner dans mon appartement, toute seule. J'ai donc pensé vous rendre visite.''

''Je devrais te gronder de ne pas être restée chez toi, mais je suis consciente que se doit être bien pénible pour toi de rester seule à longueur de journée.''

''Explique-le à Alec, veux-tu ? Il ne semble pas comprendre que je ne mourrai pas si je mets le pied hors de l'appartement.''

''Tu sais très bien, qu'il fait ce qu'il fait pour ton bien.''

''Je sais, mais il en fait trop. Vous en faites tous...''

Max s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes.

''Max, ça va?'' Demanda Cindy, inquiète.

L'afro américaine suivie le regard de son amie au sol et remarqua une flaque d'eau sur le plancher.

''J'ai perdu mes eaux'' dit Max, sous le choc.

''Viens t'asseoir'' dit Cindy en la prenant par le bras, la conduisant près de l'un des sofas de l'aire de repos.

''Il faut téléphoner à Alec et m'emmener à l'hôpital'' suggéra Max sur un ton calme.

''Oui'' lui répondit son amie, en l'aidant à s'asseoir. ''Normal?'' Cria Cindy.

''Que voulez-vous?'' Rétorqua-t-il, énervé.

''Téléphonez à Alec et prêtez-moi votre voiture.''

''Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?'' Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elles.

''Max vient de perdre les eaux'' répondit Cindy, très simplement.

''Oh mon Dieu! J'appelle Alec, immédiatement... et nul besoin d'utiliser ma voiture, je peux parfaitement mettre cet enfant au monde.''

''Il en est hors de question!'' S'écria Max, alors qu'une première contraction la frappait. Elle serra solidement la main de Cindy, puis continua. ''Vous ne mettrez pas vos sales pattes sur moi, ni votre tête entre mes deux jambes, c'est clair?''

''Je l'ai fait pour votre amie'' dit-il indigné.

''Normal, appelez Alec qu'on en finisse et donnez-moi vos clés!'' Ordonna Cindy.

Normal se dirigea derrière son comptoir et saisit la clé de sa voiture, accroché au mur. Il composa le numéro de portable d'Alec. Il entendit une première sonnerie à travers son casque d'écoute, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Cindy pour lui remettre la clé.

_¤Allô ?¤_ retentit la voix d'Alec à l'autre bout du fil

''Alec, c'est Normal'' dit-il alors qu'il regardait Cindy aider Max à se relever.

_¤Vous avez une autre livraison pour moi?¤_

''Pas exactement, Max...''

_¤Il ne lui est rien arriver de grave, j'espère?¤_ demanda Alec, inquiet.

''non, non. Elle est seulement en route pour l'hôpital'' dit Normal tentant de rassurer le transgénique, alors qu'il tendait la clé à Cindy qui s'en saisit aussitôt.

_¤Quoi! ¤_ S'énerva le X5

''Ne vous énervez pas.''

_¤Vous me dites que Max est en route pour l'hôpital et je ne devrais pas m'énerver!¤_

''Elle n'est pas blessée. Elle a perdu les eaux, ce qui veut dire que le bébé arrive.''

_¤Là, maintenant! Mais c'est trop tôt!¤_

''Non, pas vraiment. Vous voyez...''

_¤Je ne veux pas d'explications, Normal. Dites-moi seulement, vers quel hôpital elle se dirige.¤_

''Je n'en sais rien. Vous devez bien savoir qui est son médecin et où il travaille.''

_¤C'est logique. Merci de m'avoir prévenu¤_ dit Alec précipitamment et raccrocha sans même laisser la chance à Normal d'ajouter quelque chose.

o-o-o

Cindy conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital _Harbor lights_. Max avait eu sa dernière contraction cinq minutes auparavant. Les contractions semblaient être d'un intervalle de douze minutes, ce qui voulaient dire que la prochaine serait dans près de sept minutes. Elle devait donc amener Max, à l'aile de maternité le plus tôt possible.

Cindy sortit de la voiture et se précipita pour aider Max à sortir. Elle soutenu Max, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Cindy demanda une chaise roulante au premier interne qui passa par-là.

''Cindy, je peux encore marcher.''

''Madame, s'imposa l'interne, je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous y asseoir. C'est votre choix, mais je vous le recommande fortement.''

Max contempla le choix qui s'offrait à elle et décida de s'y asseoir. Elle devait ménager ses forces. En la conduisant vers l'aile de maternité, l'interne lui posa quelques questions concernant ses contractions et leurs intervalles, ainsi que sur le terme de sa grossesse.

''Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes à 37 semaines et les contractions sont à plus ou moins douze minutes d'intervalle?'' demanda le jeune interne.

''C'est exact.''

''Bien, nous allons vous trouver une chambre et allons essayer de rejoindre le docteur Shankar.''

o-o-o

Alec avait sauté sur sa moto immédiatement après avoir raccroché. Comble de malheur, il était maintenant coincé à un poste de contrôle. La file était longue et il n'était pas près du poste. Il devrait attendre pendant des heures et risquait de manquer la naissance de son propre enfant. Il voulait à tout prix être aux côtés de Max quand cela se produirait.

Les voitures devant lui avancèrent de quelques mètres et il en fit de même. Il vit un policier se promener le long des véhicules en file. Alec l'interpella.

''Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe?''

''Il y a eu un accident : Un poids lourd s'est renversé. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule voie d'ouverte.''

''Ma copine va mettre au monde notre enfant et je suis obliger de rester planter là et de manquer cet événement ! C'est pas possible !''

''Faites comme tout le monde, jeune homme et attendez! On ne laisse pas passer tout les pauvres types qui prétendre avoir des trucs urgents à faire. Même le chirurgien devant vous, qui doit faire une opération à cœur ouvert d'ici une heure, doit attendre! ...Et puis, j'ai moi-même manqué la naissance de mes enfants et regardez-moi, je suis toujours vivant!''

Le policier s'éloigna avec un rire moqueur.

''Génial!'' S'exclama Alec avant d'avancer de quelques centimètres, encore.

Après deux heures d'attentes, Alec parvint enfin à franchir le poste de contrôle et se mit en route pour _Harbor lights_.

o-o-o

Max lâcha son emprise sur la main de Cindy, une fois la contraction passée.

''Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me broyer les os de la main?'' demanda Cindy en observant sa main.

''Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas bien ma force dans ces moments-là.''

''J'ai bien hâte qu'Alec pointe le bout de son nez et qu'il prenne la relève. Ne le prends pas mal Max, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas assister à la naissance de ton enfant, mais je tiens à ma main et c'est le genre de souffrance que le père doit endurer et non pas la meilleure amie.''

''Désolé…d'ailleurs, je me demande où il est. Voilà près de trois heures que Normal l'a rejoint et il n'est toujours pas là.''

Le docteur Shankar entra dans la pièce.

''Max, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue. J'avais une urgence'' dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

''Ce n'est rien'' lui assura Max, avec le même sourire.

La doctoresse s'avança près de Max.

''À quelle fréquence sont les contractions?''

''Plus ou moins quatre minutes.''

''D'accord, je vais devoir vérifier la dilatation du col.''

Beverly s'exécuta.

''Je crois qu'il est temps de vous amener en salle d'accouchement, Max.''

''Cindy, vous allez m'aider à transporter le lit.''

''Bien sûr.''

Elles prirent chacune une extrémité de lit et commencèrent à le sortir de la chambre.

o-o-o

Alec stationna sa moto et accouru à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'aile de maternité. Il s'approcha d'un comptoir, derrière lequel une infirmière s'afférait à répondre au téléphone. Elle leva la tête entre deux appels et demanda : ''Je peux vous aider?''

''Oui, ma copine a été admise ici.''

''Son nom, je vous prie?''

Alec ne répondit pas tout de suite, puisqu'une voix capta son attention.

_''Je vous jure que si Alec n'est pas là d'ici deux minutes, je vais lui refaire le portrait!''_

''Laissez tomber, je viens de la trouver'' dit-il.

Il s'élança dans le couloir, d'où provenait la voix. Il la vit étendu sur un lit, tiré par le docteur Shankar et poussé par Cindy. Il s'approcha du lit et prit la main de Max dans la sienne.

''Tu n'auras pas à me refaire le portrait'' lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avec un sourire.

''Je vais t'enlever le goût de sourire, dit-elle en serrant sa main, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la secouait. C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve avec toutes ses souffrances. Je te déteste!'' Cria Max, le regard envenimé.

Ils entrèrent le lit dans la salle d'accouchement.

o-o-o

Quelques heures plus tard, Max se trouvait dans une chambre, le bébé dans les bras, Max et Alec à ses côtés. Tous le regardait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

''Vous avez de quoi être fiers! Ce petit bout de chou est absolument parfait.''

''Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec des parents comme nous!'' Dit Alec avec grande fierté.

''Ne t'enfle pas trop la tête, Pretty boy!''

''Mais tu viens tout juste de le dire, Cindy : Je suis beau. Normal, que mon fils le soit aussi!''

''…Je n'aurais pas dù de tendre une aussi belle perche'' soupira Cindy. ''Chou, je te souhaite seulement, qu'il ne soit pas comme son père. C'est-à-dire un vrai coureur de jupons.''

''Hey! Quand j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, je ne suis que l'homme d'une seule femme et il se trouve qu'elle est à mes côtés.''

''De toute façon, il a les yeux de son père, dit Max, alors que le poupon ouvrait les yeux, elles sont déjà toutes damnées. Elles auront le cœur brisé.''

''Dites? Vous lui avez trouvé un nom?''Demanda Cindy, changeant de sujet.

''En fait je pensais à Ephram ou Ra…'' commença Max avant qu'Alec ne l'interrompe.

''Oh non! Mon fils ne se nommera pas Rahim ou tout autre nom débile que tu as en tête, Max.''

''Tu as une autre idée, alors?''

''Évidemment!''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, dis-moi?''

''Brendan.''

''Brendan…'' répéta Max, comme pour s'habituer à la sonorité du nom. ''Une raison particulière pour ce nom?''

''Doit-il vraiment y en avoir une? Le nom sonne bien, en particulier suivit de mon nom de famille…Et puis, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il signifie ''chance'' en arménien, s'il te faut une réelle raison.''

''Ça signifie vraiment ''chance'' en armé…quelque chose?'' Se demanda Cindy.

''Non, il ne fait que se payer notre tête'' dit Max.

''Avous tout de même que Brendan sonne mieux que Rahim.''

Max regarda son fils pendant quelques instants.

''Je ne sais pas pour toi, Max, mais personnellement, je préfère Brendan à Rahim. Mais, bon c'est ton fils, alors qui suis-je pour te dire quel nom choisir?'' Lui dit Cindy.

''Brendan…Brendan Mcdowell…c'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien!''

''Je ne croyais jamais voir le jour, où toi, Max Guevarra, me donnerait raison.''

''Pitié Alec, ferme-la. Tu as ce don pour gâcher les beaux moments.''

''Désolé.''

''moi, je crois que je vais y aller. Je vais vous laisser en famille, c'est mieux.''

''D'accord, merci Cindy d'être rester avec moi, alors qu'Alec n'était pas là.''

''De rien, chou.''

Cindy quitta la pièce. Max et Alec se trouvaient enfin seuls, avec Brendan.

Alec les contempla tous les deux, la mère et le fils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la vie lui avait donné deux êtres aussi précieux. Qu'avait-il accompli dans sa vie pour mériter un tel bonheur? Jamais il ne le comprendrait.

Max tourna la tête vers Alec et lui décrocha un sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir aussi attentionné devant ce petit être.

Alec passa son bras autour de Max et colla son corps près de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et murmura : ''Je ne vous quitterez jamais, tous les deux. Je m'engage à vous protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.'' Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tête et observa son fils lentement s'assoupir de nouveau.

THE END

Note d'auteur : Je tiens à remercier toute celle qui ont lu cette fic. Tous vos commentaires ont été grandement apprécier. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ces derniers chapitres, même s'ils sont à mes yeux un peu trop fleur bleue.

Je tiens également à remercier toute personne qui a voté, il y a de ça plusieurs mois, sur les quelques questions concernant l'enfant de Max et Alec. Comme vous avez pu le constater, les gens ont majoritairement voté pour que ce soit un garçon et qu'il se nomme Brendan, mais je dois dire que les résultats étaient plutôt serrés.

Bref, je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant je vais essayer de me remettre à l'écriture de ma fic ''La vie autrement''


End file.
